Lost in the Darkness
by Animyu Fangirl
Summary: Lost in the darkness, silence surrounds you. Once, there was morning. Now, endless night. If I could reach you, I’d guide you and teach you to walk from this darkness back into the light. Aizen/OC.
1. In His Eyes

**Lost in the Darkness**

**Summary:** "Lost in the darkness, silence surrounds you. Once, there was morning. Now, endless night. If I could reach you, I'd guide you and teach you to walk from this darkness back into the light."

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. I do not own "A New Life."

**Warning: **This is rated M for a reason. There will be language, gore, and sex. If you are not 18 and do not have parental permission, DO NOT READ.

**A/N:** This was a completely random story that I chose for absolutely no reason. I wouldn't ask how this came about, but listening to the Jekyll and Hyde musical had something to do with this. Also, I am in the midst of writing my original story (send me a pm with your email on it if you're interested in what it looks like) and I want to work on that and this at the same time. Bad idea, huh? Anyway, halfway through this first chapter, I erased the whole thing and rewrote it, thus the reason it took so long. So, without further ado, chapter 1 of Lost in the Darkness!

**Chapter 1**

**In His Eyes**

"_One thing I have learned as I go through life: Nothing is for free along the way."_

- I -

_Never_ in a million years did Aizen Sousuke Aizen believe that he would be going to a seer. Especially not in Rukongai. He had heard many things, however, about this seer. They could see all, and yet they could see nothing. That was a confusing riddle, but Aizen supposed it would be fun to figure out, as well as to see what this idiot seer had to say about his future. He wound through the streets, several people shying away from him. His uniform was daunting enough to most people, but the armband signifying his Fukutaichou position did nothing to help. He was at ease, not feeling the need to be stiff. He smiled at the people, making children want to talk to him. He knelt down in front of one child with odd dark violet hair. "Hello," he said, as she had been talking to him the longest. She giggled nervously, obviously the shy type. "What's your name?" He continued to smile at her, looking at her over the rims of his black glasses.

"N-Natsuk-ki…M-Mas-sam-m-mi…" She stuttered quietly. Her gaze was trained on the ground. Although she was shy, she also seemed to be a curious individual. However, Aizen could also sense something in this Natsuki Masami. She had strong reiatsu, which surprised him. He smiled at her warmly. "Well, Masami-Kun," he said, putting a hand on her head. "If you train hard, you can be like me." He took his hand from her head to tap his arm band. She nodded and Aizen could see a slight fire of determination light her eyes. He smiled at her mysteriously. "Good luck, Masami-Kun. I will see you soon," he said quietly, getting up to walk away. He had spoken to her quietly, so the other children crowded around her to ask her what they were talking about. He chuckled at the curious children, listening to them shout questions, trying to top each other and get their question answered first.

Now, to find the seer. Evidently, there would be a way of telling the hut—ah. He'd found it. It was a bright pink color and had purple writing—Teller of Fate. Aizen was pretty sure this was what he was looking for. He placed on his smile and walked in. "Hello?" He called. There was movement in the back and a curtain was moved aside, revealing an elderly man. Immediately, Aizen's smile fell and he looked upon the person with shock. Their eyes were closed and crosses were sliced into eyelids, making him completely blind. He had various tattoos of eyes on his wrinkled skin and a pale, gnarled hand searched the walls as he found his seat. "You must be Aizen Sousuke…" The elderly man rasped.

"How did…?"

"I see all and I see nothing. I see all that will be, yet I cannot see what it looks like. I can tell you what will occur, but I can never show it to you as I cannot see it myself," he rasped hastily. He motioned for Aizen to sit, which the lieutenant did. Maybe this seer was worth something. He held out a hand. "Give me your hand," he rasped. Aizen did as asked and suppressed his disgust as the man started pressing his calloused fingers to his skin. The man's hands ran along the lines and he seemed to be distant. "You will be saved in the near future, and you will find true love with the one who saved you. You will rule their kingdom with an iron fist and enter into a war, which will only be won with the acceptance of your love of this individual."

Aizen held back a scoff. That was absolutely ridiculous! Him? Be saved? Fall in love? A lieutenant would not need to be saved, he knew! He listened to the old man continue to rasp. "You do not believe me. Come back when it happens, and I shall again take your fortune," the seer said.

"Alright, I will. You will probably never see me again," Aizen replied. As he left, he did not hear the seer's reply.

"So we will see, Goubantai-Fukutaichou, Aizen Sousuke. So we will see…"

- II -

"Aizen-Fukutaichou, assistance required in sector R with several Menos!" A familiar voice on his soul pager shouted. He sighed. "Understood," he said to the third-seat officer, putting away his soul pager and using his fast Shunpo to get to his comrades' location quickly. Menos Grande were tricky to kill. Though they were probably the idiotic Gillian, it would be no surprise that the lower Shinigami needed assistance. He arrived not too far from the five Menos and was correct. They were Gillian. Drawing Kyouka Suigetsu, he could feel his partner's cry for bloodshed. He would grant its wish. Taking up a common stance, Aizen used his Shunpo to assist his momentum and pierced the mask of one Menos, followed by three of the others. As he was about to get the fifth, a Negación came down, surrounding him and the Gillian. He was surprised, to say the least, as he was pulled up and away from his comrades and into the Garganta. The disoriented feeling made him lightheaded and he arrived in a hot, desert. He looked at the sky. It was nighttime. What had just happened? As he tried to take a step, the negative reiatsu affected his Shinigami reiatsu greatly and he collapsed, black closing around the edge of his vision.

- III -

To say I was surprised was quite an understatement. No, I was not surprised that he had passed out due to our reiatsu overpowering his. There are reasons why Hollows and Shinigami don't visit each other's worlds unless in groups or as Vizards, and I haven't seen either for a long time. I was surprised that a being with a polar opposite in reiatsu had made it into my Negación. Especially since his reiatsu was so strong. It was suppressed, so perhaps if he'd gotten authorization for a Gentei Kaijou, he wouldn't have passed out. Either way, I couldn't let a Shinigami die. It had been a while since there was any sort of authority in Hueco Mundo and Las Noches, as the king had lost all respect and was pretty useless. However, most Hollows still obeyed the Arrancar, including myself. I leaned down, telling most of the Hollows to back off and leave the Shinigami be. They shied away from me as I picked up the Shinigami around the shoulders and under his knees. His head rolled limply against my shoulder and I felt his warm breath against my bare skin. Of course I was clothed, but my torso only had an obi-like sash around my breasts. I glanced at him. He was pale, but perhaps that was normal for him? In any case, Las Noches was more sheltered to the harsh negative reiatsu of Hollows. I used my Sonido to get there. After all, I'd been around for many years. I could easily use any of the several abilities available to an advanced Arrancar.

As I arrived at the large, white castle known as Las Noches, I waited. The gates were opened by several large Hollows, as they held the brawn to open the gates. I walked inside and through the many hallways. I was, thankfully, one of the most powerful and respected Arrancar. Therefore, no one questioned my guest. I made my way to my room, which was the only one not white. I had, after all, paid visits to the Soul Society. There were red and black highlights to stop the room from being a bland white. The wood of her futon was black, the sheets a crimson color. I had paintings on the bland walls, and all of the paintings were of random animals. Lions, bats, wolves. Any fabric was red, any wood was black, and any random pillows or carpets were also black. I had items that were all silk. I had positioned things in the room to maximize the space. On a dais was the futon, where I laid the Shinigami. Directly beside the futon was a three-drawer bed stand. A lamp sat on the bed stand. Across the room were two shoji sliding doors, both with a design of different waterfalls. One led to the bathroom, and the other led to a large walk-in closet, not that this closet was used much. There was also a dresser next to the closet door, which stored many things that I held dear. It was mostly stones that I considered of interest upon trips to Karakura Town and the Seireitei, not to mention some jewelry that I liked from Karakura Town. The jewelry would have been out of place, so I normally just hid it in the drawer to call it done. As I continued my inspection of the room to be sure none had been in it, I spotted the other dais in the center of the room which had a low, square table with one black pillow on any side of the medium-sized table. There were some other lamps in the corners of the room to provide significant light when I needed my writing desk, which was currently clear as any supplies I needed were in the drawers. I strode near the heavy white door and locked it, looking at the writing desk next to me and sighing before I went back over to the futon. I pulled apart his Kosode and spotted the black marking. "Whether authorized or not, he needs this gone…" I mumbled, waving a hand over it. It glowed and evaporated and I fell backwards from the sheer weight of his reiatsu. This man was certainly something to fear when he awoke. He was still breathing evenly, so I went to the sliding glass doors behind heavy white curtains and stood upon my balcony, looking over the many Hollows and few Arrancar that were wandering nearby. I may need to rest soon, but that was no worry for the near future.

- IV -

The first thing that Aizen realized was that he was in a very unfamiliar surrounding. He couldn't place any of the smells, nor any of the reiatsu signatures. He remembered being in the Negación and wondered if this place he was in—was it the home of the Hollows? There was a low reiatsu quite near to his, so he assumed it was his guard, making sure he couldn't leave. Really, he didn't want to. He was quite comfortable. However, he knew he needed to. Opening his eyes, he leapt to his feet, intense gaze not concealed behind his glasses as he drew Kyouka Suigetsu and faced his captor.

…A curled up girl, who was fast asleep.

Caught quite off-guard—he'd been expecting pretty much anything other than that—he blinked at the girl, Kyouka Suigetsu pointed at her back. He walked around her slowly, making sure she was really asleep. He felt a slight breeze on his chest and looked down, surprised to find he'd completed Gentei Kaijou. But how? He picked up the girl and put her on the futon, standing next to the futon as she stirred with his sword pointed at her. He studied her, though. She had short blue hair with bangs that came down in what seemed to be an arch over her face. There was a white mask on her face with a diamond in the center of the top. A circle was in the center of that diamond and lines were around the circle, pointing at each point of the diamond. Another diamond that was plain was lower, where her nose started. On the left side of her face, from where he was standing, was a black line that slightly curved until it reached her hairline. On the right side was a dark blue line that was nearly black. It arched into a curve that, although the other one started where her mask stopped—at the base of her forehead—it stopped in the middle of her forehead, above her eyebrow. The mask itself had red markings around the eyes, curling marks like those of a hollow mask. Her skin seemed slightly tanned and she had a rather exaggerated body with large breasts, a tiny waist, and large hips. She wore white hakama with a black obi, and an obi-like sash that concealed her breasts. She had black tabi on her feet with silver sandals, which was quite interesting to Aizen how they were almost the polar opposite in uniform colors.

As her golden eyes opened, a bit hazed from her sleepy stupor, he couldn't help but think she was a girl of interest. He was surprised as he was drawn back to the seer's words. _"__You will be saved in the near future, and you will find true love with the one who saved you." _He shook his head and waited a moment before saying, "You, girl, who are you?" He didn't have his warm smile on, and the girl looked up at him, pushing herself up to sit. She crossed her legs and yawned slightly, not bothering to answer at first. "I am the Arrancar who took you from the dunes of Hueco Mundo here to Las Noches, so that you would not die of either Hollows attacking or of our negative reiatsu. I removed your limiter to counter-balance the reiatsu. I am Adara Eldora Alcibiades."

So this Arrancar had the ability to perform a Gentei Kaijou on someone else? Aizen wondered what other abilities she had. She was certainly a very strange Arrancar, since she had saved him, a Shinigami, the Hollows' polar opposite and mortal enemy. There was a knock on the door and Aizen tightened his grip on Kyouka Suigetsu. Adara got up, stretching languidly. It reminded him of a cat. She smiled at him, taking his hand and using her own to guide Kyouka Suigetsu back into the sheath. Aizen was a bit surprised, but he didn't fight her. Adara walked over to the door and opened it, holding it for several Hollows and Arrancar that were carrying trays. Aizen had no clue what the trays were. The Arrancar cleared out after setting the trays on the table, and Aizen walked over with curiosity. The trays were covered. Adara pulled one of the covers from a tray, and a delicious aroma filled the room. Aizen wasn't entirely aware of the fact that he hadn't eaten in a while until Adara had presented the food. His stomach made an uncomfortable noise and he stared at Adara silently. He sat down on one of the black cushions, in front of the food, hesitantly taking the offered chopsticks and testing the food. Adara sat across from him. She didn't eat food often, but she felt that the Shinigami should have some, so she took her small bowl of rice. She'd eaten recently, so she wasn't in the mood to eat. Especially when she saw the famished Shinigami devouring as much of the food as he could as quick as he could without choking or making a mess. She ate slowly, watching the handsome Shinigami. Adara, considerate as she was, had made sure all of the food was filling so he would get more from less.

Of course, he still devoured everything. Adara supposed it was because of his immense reiatsu level, which became steadier and stronger of a pulse as he grew less and less hungry. Adara set down her empty bowl as he finished up. She stared at him, then at the dirty dishes that he was stacking onto the trays so the lids would fit over them neatly. She offered him a smile. "I suppose your glasses are a ruse?" She questioned. "They don't seem to be required for eyesight and vision," she elaborated, speaking to him as though he were an equal, which did not make him very happy. However, he put a hand to his face and found that he was, indeed, without his glasses. He cursed internally and cast his gaze about for them. The Arrancar held them up. "I noticed that your reiatsu swelled when you took them off, so I suppose it hides and lowers your reiatsu. I wouldn't put them on until you are in a Garganta or the Dangai."

"The Dangai? Of the Seireitei?"

"No, of Hueco Mundo. Any place between worlds has a Dangai. Seireitei to Transient, Transient to Hueco Mundo, or Hueco Mundo to Seireitei. Of course, going to the Seireitei is quite perilous for me, so I will just lead you to the Transient Realm." Aizen took this in. "And what is a Garganta?"

"Have you ever watched a Hollow enter the Transient Realm?" Aizen nodded. "There is a giant rip from when we have to tear our way through. The portal is called the Garganta, and it's similar to a Shinigami's Senkaimon. Except the only difference is in the Dangai. Any Dangai from Hueco Mundo is easy to get lost in, which is why you must always have a Hollow or Arrancar with you that you believe will guide you through to the other end." Aizen studied the knowledgeable Arrancar, putting his elbow on the table and resting his chin on the back of his hand. "Now, where exactly am I?"

"You are in Hueco Mundo. However, to be specific, you are in my room of Las Noches."

"Las Noches?"

"Yes. It's the castle where most of the Arrancar reside."

"A castle? As in…Royalty could use it?"

"I suppose," the Arrancar replied hesitantly. She could see a fire burning in his eyes, and it startled her. He leaned forward with a smirk. "And you have no leaders here?"

"That's right…"

"So…How would one go about conquering this world?"

"Erm…You'll have to earn the respect of the Arrancar here, but I would spend time doing that between the Seireitei and Hueco Mundo. If you stay here too long and show up at the Seireitei, it wouldn't look too good, would it?" She was more intelligent that he had thought originally. Aizen shrugged. "I suppose so. When should I come back?"

"I will contact you. It appears as though you are squad 5. I can find you."

"Very well. I wouldn't come looking like that, though. It would be too odd."

"I have Shinigami uniforms."

"Very well, Adara. Lead me out of here."

Adara made sure he had everything he had come with. His Soul Pager was not functioning properly, which wasn't overly odd. The Arrancar walked slowly through the halls, the other Arrancar getting out of her way. Aizen studied their responses and found himself wanting to garner the same response. He wondered if the Arrancar leading him through Las Noches would help him. He was annoyed at the hallways, though. They were white. They were all the same. Adara noticed his agitation and said, "They are not the same. Each room has a different reiatsu so that people know who resides there. It's a very minute difference that intruders don't normally pick up on, but it should help you in the future." As Aizen was told, he did notice tiny differences in the rooms that were maddeningly small. He nodded. Adara finally got to the front gate, wishing she had just used Sonido. However, that could not be changed. She snapped her fingers, a ripping sound making itself clear in the silence of Hueco Mundo. A gust of wind from inside the Garganta surprised Aizen, making him step back. Adara caught his arm, pulling him even with her. "This is a Garganta. This will take us into the Dangai of Hueco Mundo." Adara stepped through first, Aizen following. The hole behind them closed, blocking off Hueco Mundo. Adara stepped forward exactly three steps, holding her hands at her sides. Aizen's hung at his own. The hole began to rip in front of them. Aizen glanced at Adara before nodding his head and leaping through it to go to the Transient realm.

- V -

I watched him go with an unfamiliar pain in my chest. Of course, many feelings were unfamiliar. After being a hollow for so long, it was rare for me to feel anything as far as emotions went other than rage, annoyance, or anger. This pain was very different from anything, but it caused a rage. The hole collapsed itself, closing me into the Dangai once more. I didn't move from my position, staring straight ahead. Were I wise, I would have probably turned and walked away, not holding up on my promise with the Shinigami. However, wisdom was a state of mind. I had thrown caution and wisdom to the wind as I promised the man my loyalty and assistance in his quest to rule in Hueco Mundo. Finally, I turned around and went back to my home, Las Noches.

That man, that _Shinigami_, was the devil, I was sure. This game that he just started with me…It's certainly quite dangerous.


	2. A Dangerous Game

**Lost in the Darkness**

**Summary:** "Lost in the darkness, silence surrounds you. Once, there was morning. Now, endless night. If I could reach you, I'd guide you and teach you to walk from this darkness back into the light."

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. I do not own "It's a Dangerous Game."

**Warning: **This is rated M for a reason. There will be language, gore, and sex. If you are not 18 and do not have parental permission, DO NOT READ.

**Review Reply:** "Wellitsmeh" Erm, who is 'meh' exactly? Is it Gin-Sama or my soon-to-be-Aizen? I'll appreciate an answer!!! Also, thanks for reviewing, I try my hardest…~!

**A/N:** Well, now, chapter 2! So, I'm having fun with this fanfic. I have four or five other ideas that I want to do, but those will have to wait, huh? There might be a sequel for this (since I'm planning the ending) so keep yourself posted on my Author's Notes. I will not be writing anything other than one fanfic at a time, as it becomes REALLY difficult to manage them. By the way, I thank my friend, Bri, who noticed a grammatical error in the first sentence of the first chapter. I said "Aizen Sousuke Aizen" when I meant to say Aizen Sousuke. THANK YOU, BRI. So, that's the end of that ramble there. Also, we're going to have a contest!

Now, I'm going to explain it. Does anyone like drawing? The contest is who can draw the character of their choice the best. Post a review with who you want to draw and I'll reply with a description of the character. This is the FIRST contest. There will be several that will pop up at random. You can draw…

Adara Alcibiades, Masami Natsuki, or the Seer. Extra points if you can make it look like one of their scenes with Aizen. I will give an explanation of what I mean. Adara picking up Aizen, Aizen talking to Masami, or the Seer "looking" at Aizen's hand for palmistry. I will grade on three different things. Quality, accurate-ness, and shading/coloring. Whichever you want to do. Again, Aizen will add extra points. If you can incorporate EVERYONE into some sort of cover picture (Aizen with Adara, Masami, and the Seer in the background or something like that), you'll earn BIG points. The amount of characters used will impact your score, just don't throw them all in randomly. I would also prefer not chibis, but if you must, go ahead. Also, HOW you color or shade won't matter. Some people don't have tablets, some don't have computer software, some don't have prismacolor pencils, etc. Just do your best. I'm not looking for perfection, just a genuine attempt. The contest goes on until I post chapter 10, as far as telling me who you're drawing.

Side Note: I typed most of this chapter while on vacation. I must have no life…

Let's end my rant and let you read. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

**A Dangerous Game**

"_It's a sin with no name, no remorse and no shame. Fire, fury, and flame, 'cause the devil's to blame."_

- VI -

One week. Seven days. To a man who could live for millennia, it shouldn't seem that long. However, because he was in constant wait, it was very hard to keep a grip on his patience. Normally, he could wait a matter of years. However, in this case, Aizen Sousuke was looking at a clock constantly to be sure time was indeed passing. His captain seemed to notice his impatient mood, but he didn't normally give a damn about Aizen's business. In fact, it even proved itself to be true as he just went into his office. That was when Aizen got back to his paperwork. Though distracted, he still had to get through the stack. The door opened and he figured it would just be more paperwork. "Drop it in the bin next to the desk," he informed.

- VII -

"Drop what?" I questioned. It was a valid reply to his comment. I saw his eyes snap up to me. I was dressed in a Shinigami uniform, and I believed it was for the fifth squad. As the captain was forgetful, I was safe as an excuse to get in. I had made my way through the squad headquarters as a new Shinigami reporting for duty. Aizen would probably make it look good, which he did. He got up—evidently he didn't care about all the paperwork he was leaving behind—and walked around the desk to tower over me menacingly. I didn't back down, myself. I wasn't one to give in to his intimidation. He seemed to realize this and turned. "Hirako-Taichou, we have a new recruit here! I'm taking the rest of the day off to help her around."

"Yeah, yeah…" The captain replied from behind the door. Aizen rolled his eyes and grasped me hard by the upper arm. It was slightly painful, but he made it look like it shouldn't hurt at all. He was probably quite angry at me—I wondered what my first clue to this was, as I loved to make fun of myself—and was probably going to question me in a private area. I was pulled out, Aizen having a light smile as I felt my arm growing numb. I used my free hand to rub my face, freezing for a moment before dropping my hand back to my side. My markings were there, but my mask wasn't. I had drawn my mask into my skin, something only I could do. It still felt weird when I couldn't feel the hard, smooth mask remnants. At this point, I wasn't quite sure I could move my fingers yet. My arm was numb, which bothered me, but Aizen didn't seem to care. He led me to the barracks, most likely to his room. At this hour, nobody would be here. As soon as he shut the door behind us, he released my arm. I kept myself from grabbing it as the blood rushed back into it painfully and feeling came back. His smile had faded and he looked entirely serious. "Why did you wait so long?"

"It would have been foolish for me to come to the Seireitei directly after you arrived. Besides…Getting you anxious is very amusing." I offered him a sly smile and could see rage in his eyes. He sat down on his bed stiffly and I sat next to him. "Now, I came to assist you in conquering Hueco Mundo. This requires patience and assistance. I suggest at least two strong allies so that you don't have Arrancar attempting to be your right and left hands harassing you about everything."

Aizen seemed to consider this. "I know of one man I would like. As for another…You come with me and assist me to assess potential." I gazed at him wearily. I was already tired of assisting the control freak, and there was a long way to go yet. I was still curious, yes, but was I curious enough to endure a matter of years of this? Again, this thought of 'wisdom' was something I lacked. Aizen was tapping his cheek, staring at me. I looked back at him, waiting. "You're going to be my assistant."

"Your what?"

"Assistant. You will come with me to the academy to assist me in lectures. When the time comes that I do not need you in the Seireitei anymore, I will make it so that you are listed as killed in action. Of course, we must now create your file…"

"That can wait until it can be smuggled in."

"Considering my Taichou, I can smuggle them now. The problem is the teachers at the school. We will have to bribe the older ones into claiming that you are a graduated student…Or kill them."

"Or both," I offered with a smile. It had been a while since my last fight, I wanted to remind myself of my skills. Aizen looked at me with a thoughtful expression. His eyes were bright, like he was connecting the dots on what he would have to do to prepare my "lessons," so to speak. I suppose he would have to find me somewhere to sleep, though I wasn't entirely sure that he wouldn't make me sleep on the floor or in the same bed as him. I honestly don't care about sleeping with men. I'll share a bed if needed, I'll just maim them if they try anything. Aizen's eyes were still bright, and I wondered if he realized that I could read him with just a glance. I would have to teach him about being careful with that.

"Tomorrow, we will be going to the Academy because I am giving a speech to the students. You will help me decide on who has the most potential."

"Very well, Shinigami," I replied. I still didn't know his name—well, he hadn't told me. I'd overheard people talking about him. If I just used his name, he'd probably freak out. Either that or believe he'd told me. Thought it would have been fun to mess with him…

"I am Aizen. Around others, refer to me as Aizen-Fukutaichou. When it is just us, call me Aizen-Sama…" He seemed to like that thought. I nodded my head in acceptance. I spun quickly, folding my legs to sit Indian-style on the bed and face him. He stared at me dully, obviously not impressed with my maneuver. "What?" I questioned. "It's not like you're going to do anything exciting from here on out." I suddenly found myself flat on my back, arms held above my head. I'd made a mistake in crossing my legs, as Aizen could pin them with just one knee as opposed to using both. He was leaning over me, glaring vehemently. His glasses had fallen off and his reiatsu was suffocating me, crushing me…I couldn't breathe, I was going to die…

Suddenly, any difficulty in breathing disappeared and Aizen was off of me. There were some spots in my vision as I attempted to get oxygen back into my lungs. I wondered who was panting and it took me a few disoriented seconds to realize that it was _me_. He'd greatly affected me, and it took me a few moments to register what he was saying. "Adara, I would suggest you be careful about what you say from now on. Next time, I'll make sure you're in so much pain you'll wish you were dead," he said coldly. I forced myself to sit up, bowing my head. He was learning. To gain respect, he had to use some odd amount of force, so his first lesson was passed without me teaching it. He stared at me. "You will be staying in here with me. As for where…I don't care. The floor, the chair, the bed—which you would be sharing…It doesn't matter."

"I'll take the chair," I replied. I moved over to it and Aizen motioned for me to get myself comfortable. He watched me as I sat on it then pulled my feet onto it, shifting to the side and moving my side down. I curled up, comfortable in my tiny area. Aizen was humming a soft tune as he looked around for an extra blanket. That was a mistake on his end, as I was always a sucker for a lullaby. I felt my eyes getting heavy and my mind getting hazy. I decided not to fight the sleep. After all, the past week was full of sleepless nights. When I'd close my eyes, his eyes would be staring back at me, piercing my soul, my very being. Before I knew it, I was completely asleep. I couldn't wait to be in my dark sleep. His eyes, for once, did not haunt my dreams. As an Arrancar, I wondered if I should even have dreams…

- IIX -

Aizen began to speak. "Now, what I want to know is what exactly must be done to…" He trailed off, seeing that the girl was fast asleep. He had just located a blanket and sighed as he put it over her. He noticed that she had dark shadows under her eyes and her skin was a bit paler than the last time he had seen her. He felt slight regret. Had she not slept? Why? He needed to know, to understand why. Of course, he would wait until morning. Why did she suddenly fall asleep? Shaking his head, he walked over to the futon-style bed that had been his for a long time and lay back, sighing to himself. He was relieved that he would probably be alone the rest of the day, and he looked at the obviously exhausted Arrancar. He'd read about them during his time at the academy, but perhaps more research was necessary in the library tomorrow. He couldn't trust Adara to answer him truthfully about everything, but maybe some questioning was overdue. Sitting up, Aizen reached down to undo his sandals and push off his tabi. Barefoot, he lay down again, rolling around some to get the blanket out from under him instead of the simple method of just getting up and getting under. He finally lay flat on his back, turning his head away from Adara and putting a hand to his face to cover a yawn. Perhaps a nap for the day would be wise before dealing with students tomorrow…

- IX -

"What do you think of that one?"

"No. His reiatsu keeps spiking, he has no sense of control."

"And her?"

"She's a bit to soft. She may have too much control and will hold back when not necessary."

"Ah…You know quite a bit," Aizen replied quietly. They were walking through hallways. Adara suddenly stopped. Aizen did as well, looking at her inquisitively. Adara was watching two students through a window, one was a silver-haired male and a light-haired—she wasn't sure if it was strawberry blonde or orange—girl. Aizen looked out the window. "Which one?" He asked.

"The grinning one. Laughing. Silver hair. Male."

"What?"

"The silver-haired boy. His reiatsu is controlled enough to keep it in check, but he's not going to be messed around with because of the sheer volume…" Adara stepped forward. "His emotions are still mildly able to be seen, but he can hold a mask of that grin for the most part. I saw him before and he was grinning. He's grinning now…"

"Hmm…Do you like him for the idea of power?" Aizen asked. "I can inquire about him."

"Do that…It would be a wise ally."

"Now, we are going to visit my puppy."

"…What?" Adara questioned. Aizen gave her a hard stare and she ducked her head in apology before following him. He led through the halls with ease, obviously knowing where he was going. Adara had crossed her arms, hands tucked in opposing sleeves so that only a small amount of her forearms could be seen. Finally, the bespectacled man opened a door and stepped it. It was obviously an Academy Dormitory. Two beds—nowhere near comfortable—a table, wooden floors, and two wardrobes. It was a pretty shoddy quality, but one of the inhabitants—maybe the only inhabitant—was sitting at a table. He had his eyes closed, and a dark finger gently ran across the pages of a book. Aizen approached and stood behind him. I did the same, peeking over his shoulder. The book was in brail. I studied the boy—obviously, due to the uniform—and found that, for a Shinigami student, he wasn't very bad-looking. He was thin, but certainly not weak. He had faint traces of muscle on his forearms, which was virtually all I could see under his uniform. His eyes were closed, and I wondered what color his eyes were…If any color at all. His dark hair was braided and put into a low ponytail. It was an interesting style he had chosen. His face was void of emotion. "Aizen-Fukutaichou," he acknowledged, voice a bit gravelly. Due to his neutral tone, it was a bit comedic. I'd only ever hurt baritone and base voices turn gravelly. He was between a baritone and a tenor, but not really either.

"Tousen, this is Adara Alcibiades. She's going to be a friend of yours."

"Is she a student?"

"No. She is my assistant for now." He leaned forward to whisper, "She's an Arrancar." Tousen's finger paused and he turned his head in Adara's direction. "I've read about you," he commented quietly. Adara tilted her head and flinched as Tousen's hand flew out. Her face was blank as his fingertips trailed along her skin. Aizen turned away with a smirk as Tousen learned the setup of her face. Finally, Adara was left alone. "Where are the remnants of your mask?" Adara sighed and put her hand to her face. Her mask seemed to pull from her skin, the same intricate designs that Aizen remembered on it as he looked over her shoulder. The Arrancar took Tousen's hand by the wrist and placed his fingertips on her mask. He felt the designs on the smooth mask. Adara was silent as he did so and waited patiently. Aizen watched them with interest. Tousen's expression was one of interest. Finally he stopped, expression guarded once again. He withdrew his hand to his lap, book forgotten. Aizen stepped forward. "Alright, then. The two of you are acquainted." He looked at Adara and she was pressing her mask back into her skin. Tousen gazed at her—well, turned his head in her direction politely. "Now, Tousen," Aizen said to get the blind boy's attention. "I would like it very much if you would join me in the path of justice." Quite obviously, he was a manipulator. Tousen seemed attentive. "Adara is going to assist you and me. We will also be finding one more ally, and I think I've found him." Tousen nodded. Aizen smiled and pat Tousen's head. "Very good. Evidently, he is a new student here. Adara has managed to inform me of his traits."

"Very well, Aizen-Fukutaichou."

"We will visit you later, but for now, Adara will be doing research while I do speeches." With another nod of Tousen's head, Aizen decided to leave. Adara followed quickly. "Research, Aizen-Sama?"

"Yes, on this silver-haired student you have found."

"Very well, sir, I shall find out what I can."

"Remember, you are the assistant to Gobantai-Fukutaichou, Aizen Sousuke." Bowing, Adara turned and went to locate that boy's presence.

- X -

The simple truth is always the most beautiful. Well, the truth is rarely pure, and almost never simple. Therefore, the truth is almost never beautiful. I wouldn't ask where that thought came from, but trying to discover the name of this boy was difficult. People would say 'Fox' and nothing more. I finally ran into the boy. "Hey, kid, what's your name?" I asked. His grin fell slightly as he and his—well, I assumed they were mates, but I could well be wrong—looked up. I towered over the short student couple, and the girl shied away, not that I cared. I was challenging the kid. His grin suddenly widened and he moved to the side to go around me. "I ain't gonna ask why yo' wanna know, lady, but mah name's Gin. Ichimaru Gin."

"Thank you," I replied and walked past him. He continued on his way, but I could sense I was being stared at. It was probably the girl.

Ichimaru Gin. If I remembered correctly, it translated to "one world" and "silver." One silver world. Silver…His hair. It was a suitable name. Perhaps, in life, he looked the same. I stopped around the corner and thought. They had called him a fox. Perhaps, by his attitude and with a bit of research, I could find out why exactly. I stopped one of the students. "Where is the library?" I asked. With uncaring directions, I made my way there and walked in. Immediately, I searched for my target. Finally finding a book on mythical legends and stories, I sat down and began to read.

- XI -

Aizen sighed as he wandered the hallways. He smiled either way, searching for the steady, low pulse of Adara's reiatsu. He noted that there were several boys crowded around the library, and he politely pushed his way through. Though it was true that pushing wasn't polite, but he did say 'excuse me' several times. He made his way through and saw that the males were making an attempt to sneak up on Adara, probably to grab her for their randy ideas. She appeared absorbed in the book, but Aizen could see her hands trembling, as though she was anticipating something. The lieutenant stepped forward. "Excuse me, boys, but my assistant is not to be gawked at. Please, disperse to your dormitories." They reluctantly obeyed and Adara looked up. She had five or six different books opened to random pages it seemed, along with an English to Greek dictionary open on her lap. After all, she couldn't read English. Aizen blinked at her as she took her time replacing the books. Finally, they both left the building, Adara looking like a quiet, humble assistant as she shuffled along, staring at the ground beside Aizen's feet. Aizen wondered why she was doing that, but it was probably to get in his good graces. It really just annoyed him.

- XII -

"His name is Ichimaru Gin, and he is considered a prankster. He is called a fox because in Japanese myth, a fox has the appearance of a constant grin and squinted eyes that are virtually closed. It takes a lot of training to do that, but it is possible. He is a prankster and has quite a record. Rumor has it that he will not go anywhere without the girl, named Matsumoto Rangiku. They started classes last week and already, Ichimaru has been in trouble for three fights. He appears scrawny, but he's certainly powerful to be able to bring down brawny upper classmen," I informed. I was sitting in the chair, quite comfortable. Aizen listened attentively, amazed I had learned that much. At least, that's what I believed. Surprise was written over his body language, the bright light in his eyes, and his expression where he attempted to hide his surprise. I didn't get myself fooled for a moment. I waited for a reply from the man.

"Very good, Adara. Good work with your task." He was going too heavy on praise. "And how did you like my puppy?"

"Tousen-San? He was very interesting."

"Do you think he would be an asset to our cause?"

"Yes, definitely. He has wonderful control, and I believe he is intelligent enough to use his control appropriately. He could well become a Taichou."

"And me?"

"You will certainly become a Taichou."

"And little Ichimaru?"

"He should be able to be a good Taichou. Of course, this all depends on if you're able to get the spots open." Aizen had been approaching little by little, and was now towering over me. He put his hands on the arms of the chair, leaning forward so that his face was inches from mine. Without the comfort of my mask to protect my face if he tried anything, I couldn't relax. I was tense as he gazed into my eyes with an odd emotionless look in them. He was looking over the rims of his glasses. "Oh? If I can get the spots open, you say? Do you not believe that I can?"

"I know that you can," I replied, intent on surprising him. I smiling and leaned forward a bit and kissed him on the lips chastely. He jerked backwards as I grinned at him. I leaned back in my seat again and he huffed, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. I couldn't help a small giggle. It was cute to see this Shinigami so flustered. "My apologies, Aizen-Sama. I couldn't resist with you being so near to get just a bit closer to your irresistible self." He glanced at me, head tilted to the side in curiosity, and then a smirk turned his lips upward. I got a sinking feeling.

"Adara, you should have told me, my bed's open if you want to sleep in it and keep me company," he commented. He had certainly taken things unexpectedly, but I couldn't complain. I thought back. He wasn't upset that I had kissed him. Did that mean something? Slipping past the Shinigami that I knew would become my ruler, I slipped into his bed. By now, it was dark outside and I made myself comfortable. Aizen got into his bed as well, slipping under the blanket and wrapping an arm around my waist. I snuggled backward into his warmth, wondering just how long his kindness would last…


	3. Another World

**Lost in the Darkness**

**Summary:** "Lost in the darkness, silence surrounds you. Once, there was morning. Now, endless night. If I could reach you, I'd guide you and teach you to walk from this darkness back into the light."

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. I do not own "Mou Hitotsu no Chijou."

**Warning: **This is rated M for a reason. There will be language, gore, and sex. If you are not 18 and do not have parental permission, DO NOT READ.

**A/N:** I started this chapter while I was still on vacation a few weeks ago. A week later, I had to go to the hospital because I couldn't use my fingers and the pain in my wrist was immense. As it turns out, I have Tendonitis, so it's difficult to write and type now because of my splint so I don't move my wrist. Updates will probably be coming slowly.

Another issue that I've come across is my laptop. It will not allow me to access the internet now, only Yahoo and MSN messenger. Therefore, I have asked my friend Flare (you'd best thank her!) to update for me. She is posting up MY WORDS so no attempts at flaming her, little ones.

Thank you, Krystal Asakura and xEmGai for faving my story!

Another thank you DEFINITELY goes to my boyfriend, Loki, as he played Tousen for me! He does a very good Tousen, so I had to ask him to help me out here! EVERYONE APPLAUD MY BOYFRIEND!!!

A notice about the contest: we have no entries at the moment. I hope that changes.

Also, the first scene in this chapter is a bit crazy. Just read through it, you'll understand in time.

**Chapter 3**

**Another World**

"_What do you believe? Which direction do you take? It changes like the seasonal snow melting! It's not a dream. Without a doubt, it's reality. Smile and face the sky!"_

- XIII -

Walking through the familiar sands of Hueco Mundo, I wondered how I got here. Looking around, my vision was yellowed. I couldn't figure out why. It seemed like something was on my face, and again, I didn't know what it was. The mask that always covered my eyes seemed to have expanded over my entire face. I opened my mouth to speak and an odd sensation of the pull of a type of hinge and pulling elastic came to my face, and a screech escaped me. The sound was one of confusion, distress, and it took me a moment to realize that it was coming from me. I was surrounded by Vasto Lordes, and they and I were the ones who normally hunted for souls brought back by other hollows. I remembered the party of Vasto Lordes, as I had never exactly been fond of my Hollow brethren, even though they were all quite close to each other. There was a sudden loud crack and a large pain was in my face, quite horrible to me. What came to mind was that my mask had cracked, and a sort of panic similar to a human adrenaline rush passed through me. Why?! Why did my mask break?! My defense, my shield to pain and hurt! I was vulnerable to attack, and I would surely be killed. Screeching, I became aware of a change in my shape, in my reiatsu. My form was completely changing and I fell on my…Knees? I'd never had knees as a hollow. Looking down, I found myself in white hakama, which suddenly seemed to be out of place on me. My hand flew to the side of my face, where pain was engulfing my eye in a flame. It burned, it hurt…But I could feel the mask over my eyes. It was my last defense, but it was there. Breathing heavily, I closed my eyes for a moment. When I opened them the white sands of Hueco Mundo were now the wooden floors of the squad's barrack rooms. My mind filled with confusion as I made an attempt to figure out how the change had been possible, how I had managed to go somewhere else in a manner of seconds made me bewildered. Looking up, I saw Aizen towering over me. His chocolate eyes were on me and his messy hair was nothing of a shield to the overwhelming power that showed that he was, indeed, the one in charge of my meek reiatsu. His reiatsu began to prod against mine, combating it, shaping it to what he wanted. He was frowning slightly, eyes cold, and his reiatsu began to suffocate me…

- XIV -

With a sharp intake of breath, Adara awoke. Her eyes snapped open, and she tensed. She felt warmth to her back, and on her shoulder there was warmth and cold alternating constantly. It smelled minty—someone was breathing on her. She cast her gaze about the wall, then down at the bed. Bed? Oh. She remembered. She took a deep breath and relaxed. Glancing over her shoulder without moving her head too much, her gaze fell upon the sleeping Aizen Sousuke. She blushed slightly, which was quite foreign. Her mask was out, so it covered some of said blush, but still not much. He looked peaceful, content. It was a welcome change from his fake warmth and cold anger. A smile escaped her and she looked over her shoulder to the window. It was nearing morning, which meant Aizen would be waking soon. It also meant that the blanket of lovely warmth would be going as well. Looking around the room one more time, Adara leaned back into Aizen and put her head down on the pillow with a content sigh. Should an Arrancar—an advanced Hollow—have dreams? It was odd, in her opinion. She knew of no others that had dreams in Hueco Mundo. Was that even a dream? It probably was, but it had been many years since her last one. She had died long ago, and that was the reason for her indifference to most things by this time. That topic of dreams brought up another point. What was Aizen dreaming about? She looked over her shoulder again. Of course, it was probably a dream that would emphasize his ego and conquest. Nothing about her, of course. Shaking her head, she lay her cheek against a pillow again, closing her eyes and trying to let the blanket of sleep cover her sharp mind. Of course it wouldn't last, Adara knew that.

"Adara, wake up," Aizen said seconds later in a quiet mumble.

"I already am," the Arrancar replied with a soft smile playing on her lips. Aizen chuckled quietly, slipping his arms from around her and pushing himself to sit up. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Aizen leaned forward and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Adara thought it cute and placed a hand on her mask, pushing it back into her skin. She grimaced, hating the feeling of it melting into her skin without even a ripple showing itself to be disturbing the smooth, tanned skin. Aizen watched her curiously. "Can all Arrancar do that?" He questioned.

"What, conceal their masks? No. Only Arrancar that have the ability to show themselves in the Transient Realm—which are rare to find—can do that." Adara crossed her legs, shifting to sit Indian style. If she didn't challenge his authority, she knew that she wouldn't be threatened. She would answer his questions and obey his orders. After all, she was the one who'd vowed to help him.

"Adara," Aizen said to get her attention. She looked up at him, tilting her head to the side attentively. "Why were you moving so much? You woke me," he commented.

"My apologies, Aizen-Sama."

"I did not ask for an apology, I asked for a reason," Aizen said firmly.

"Nightmare," Adara replied. She smiled as though nothing was wrong. Aizen arched a slender eyebrow at her, a silent order for her to elaborate. She continued to smile, acting as if she didn't notice him and got up from the bed, stretching her arms above her head and arching her back as she leaned backwards. Hearing a satisfying pop, Adara leaned forward, dipping down to tap her toes before straightening suddenly, one hand on her hip. Closing her catlike yellow eyes, she waited. Aizen sighed, getting up to prepare for the day without saying another word. He walked into the bathroom, unaware that Adara was becoming curious. Turning on the water, he stripped, undid his obi and let his hakama and underwear drop to the floor before parting his yukata to shrug it off his shoulders and stepping into the shower. Keeping his glasses on, Aizen took his shower. As the vinyl shower curtain distorted everything for him, he didn't notice that Adara had walked in and was picking up his clothes to fold them. "Shit…" He mumbled after about halfway through his shower when he'd finished with his hair. "I left the soap out on the sink…" Adara grinned, getting the bottle before he could exit the shower.

"Here you go, Aizen-Sama," she said, sticking her head and arm into the shower. Aizen turned around and stared at her. She stared right back, gaze taking him in studiously before he snatched the bottle out of her hand and turned his back on her to complete his shower. He smirked as he got an idea and grabbed Adara's arm as she started to retreat out of the shower. "Oh, no you don't," he said lowly and somewhat seductively. "You need a shower as well."

"Are you insinuating that I don't groom myself properly?"

"You have not bathed. You will smell soon, and I don't feel like dealing with that."

"Oh, very well," Adara said bitterly, not exactly fond of water. After all, she couldn't swim! She didn't struggle as he stripped her of her uniform, cautious not to get it too wet because there were no spares for her. When she was finally nude, he studied her, fingers tapping the edge of her hollow hole, which was in her left shoulder. "Hm? Is this where yours is? I thought it was always in the center of the chest."

"It varies from Arrancar to Arrancar," Adara replied, really not modest. She'd been nude in front of males before, so why not now? It never seemed to bother her. Aizen shrugged and used the cloth he'd used for his shower as there was still soap in it. He lathered her body firmly, unashamed about the job. It was professional, so there was no reason to be flustered or embarrassed. He pushed her under the stream of water when she was covered in soap and made sure her hair got wet before pulling her back out of the water and lathering shampoo into her short, blue hair. He pushed her head under the hot stream of water again, massaging her scalp to be sure that she'd have no more soap in her hair. Adara didn't move and let him finish before turning off the water herself. Aizen stepped out and grabbed a towel for himself, wrapping it around his waist before picking up another and wrapping it around Adara. Walking into the other room—he needed clothes, after all—he left Adara to dry and dress. She dried herself off quickly, draping the towel over her wet hair before dressing just as quickly. She finally finished the bow on the obi and started to roughly towel-dry her hair. Before exiting the bathroom, she left the towel on the counter and ran her fingers through her hair to make it somewhat neat. As she walked into the bedroom, she froze at the scene in front of her, a bit surprised. Aizen was sitting at the table, setting up a chess board. Adara blinked, not understanding the unsaid request. Aizen smiled at her warmly. "Let's play chess."

- XV -

"Check," I said for the umpteenth time. Aizen was always able to evade my strategically placed pieces and save his king to keep from his imminent defeat. I may dislike arrogance, but there is one thing I am always arrogant about: my chess skills. I watched his fingers move a piece gracefully and seemed to consider my move. "Aizen-Sama, if I may ask…Why are you so intent on conquering Hueco Mundo?"

"Conquest for power, the need to be considered above all others…A want of attention," Aizen replied. He smiled warmly. "A basic feeling in almost all men who desire power; the need to conquer and rule."

"I wouldn't make a spectacle of it," I replied. "Do you fear not being powerful enough when the time comes?"

"I fear _nothing._" Aizen didn't smile at this comment. He seemed annoyed with me. And I believed it was true. He didn't seem to have felt any fear. Perhaps anxiety, rage, or anger…But never fear. Nodding, I looked down to the board again. I was studying all possible moves and their results. "Adara, I need you to get Gin in on my plan. Of course, he'll have to prove himself first…"

"Indeed. What should we do?"

"I've heard rumors that he is advanced and that he's likely to graduate within a single year." A smile played on his lips. "And his dorm room is the same as dear Kaname's."

"That makes things simpler, doesn't it?" I questioned, glancing up to catch a nod.

"Yes."

"Should I offer him a spot as a seated member of the squad?"

"Hmm…"

"Honestly, we need to know he'd do anything. We should come up with an outrageous test."

"Hmm…I believe that I have the test. To kill the current third seat. Should he do that…He'll be filling the vacancy. Of course, I would like to speak to him myself at a time…"

"Of course, Aizen-Sama. Should I plant the seeds?"

"Hmm…That would be a wonderful idea, Adara. So, you are visiting the academy today?"

"Yes, I am."

"Kaname learns from his room. Therefore, it would be a good idea to stay there with him so that he can get to know you."

"Yes, sir. Ah…Aizen-Sama?"

"Yes, Adara?"

With a small smile, I moved a piece, having known the result for at least the last half of the conversation. "Checkmate." I got up to go and sit with Kaname as Aizen tried to work out if it was really a checkmate. He wouldn't be happy when I returned.

- XVI -

I must say, Kaname is quite intelligent. He surprised me, as I knew well that he was blind. Part of my shock was most likely intensified from the heat outside that I'd walked through. Though, of course, I'd been in the cool dormitories for at least two or three minutes to recover, although I didn't manage that one. I knocked on the door. "I am decent, Adara," he said monotonously. I blinked. He remembered my name, and he knew who I was. I opened the door and stepped in. "Aizen-Fukutaichou isn't with you."

"He's in shock."

"Hm?"

"I beat him at chess." Kaname chuckled softly at my joke as I shut the door behind myself, sitting next to him. This time, he was on his bed, on the edge. This was undoubtedly so he could find his way off of the bed and get up later if he needed to. His fingers were running along the book, reading the Braille. Kaname offered me a smile, and I smiled back, aware that he wouldn't be able to tell. I crossed my legs on his bed, sitting comfortably. "So, Tousen-Sama," I said so that I could easily state that he was in charge, "Ichimaru Gin is your roommate?"

"Yes. He's a brat," Tousen said with an exasperated sigh. "And I can barely understand a word he says when he speaks."

"I see."

"He speaks in some form of slang or accent."

"And you would prefer someone who speaks clearly?" I questioned, though I already knew the answer. He nodded slightly, and I do say slightly. He did not bother to make noise, just…Moved a bit. I nodded in return. "Hmm…Tousen-Sama, what do you spend your time doing?" The dark-skinned student seemed a bit surprised.

"I mostly read, though I also practice working with Enma Koorogi."

"You have your Zanpakutou? And you know its name?"

"Hai, I've had it for a few weeks now. As for its name, I have known it for a few days."

"I see." Reclining on his headboard, I looked up at the ceiling. "So your school works in a set of four semesters a year?"

"Yes. In the case of advanced students, they complete in about two or three years, and I complete it at the end of this semester in two months."

"Hmm. What year are you in?"

"My second," Kaname replied, seemingly at ease. He was as tense as ever—I couldn't blame him, it must be hard to talk to the Shinigami's mortal enemy—and he hadn't continued reading since I sat next to him. Gently, I put a hand on his shoulder. He flinched. I couldn't resist a smile. He was certainly unused to physical contact, especially with my negative—no, I never had considered Hollows "positive"—reiatsu. He was certainly nervous and jumpy.

"Can I do something for you, Tousen-Sama?" I asked, hoping to find some sort of friend in him. He sighed, seeming to understand my wish.

"Just sit back and relax for me," Kaname replied monotonously. I leaned back, closing my eyes and telling myself to be at ease. I finally managed it and leaned against the student. He was my master, I was supposed to trust him, after all. He pat my head and I opened my eyes to watch as his fingers ran lightly along the page of his book again. He was relaxing, starting to trust me. I was thankful for that, as I knew Aizen was a man who would not trust her. It was a wise decision, I could not argue that fact. As a Shinigami, trusting an Arrancar was quite foolish and I would be damned if I trusted a Shinigami. I was going to obey them, but obedience never did require trust. Just an impeccable skill of listening to every person's words carefully.

Besides, I had a pledge to this Shinigami.

The door opened and I glanced at it, sitting upright. Kaname tensed again and I had to hold back some cursing as the grinning fox I had met yesterday ruined my moment that may have been my naptime. He bobbed his head slightly, tilting his head at me as he kicked the door shut. "Lady," he said with his grin widening, "Nevah thought I'd see yo' so soon." I began to understand what Kaname meant.

"Ah. I'm here because my Fukutaichou's too busy to tutor Kaname."

"Kaname needs a tutor? He's a brigh' kid."

"Yes, but he's also blind, so instead of going to the classes, he must be tutored privately." Affectionately, I pat Kaname's head. He didn't seem overly fond of the gesture, but I didn't pay much attention to it. Gin raised a slender eyebrow, his eyes miraculously remaining as slits so that I couldn't discern his eye color through his thick lashes. I smiled to mimic his mask. "Gin…If you had the chance to be a seated officer upon completion of the academy, would you take it?"

- XVII -

It had taken at least ten minutes to verify that Adara had, indeed, won. By now, Aizen knew that she would be approaching the academy. Sighing, he leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes. He was in his uniform, but the top was quite loose. It was a warm day in the barracks, and he could feel sweat on his exposed chest. He didn't understand how women could keep cool, as they wouldn't allow themselves to show their chests. However, that was both understandable and a blessing, as Aizen was sure that many men would be distracted. A smile escaped him as he looked at the board. "Checkmate," he mumbled, smile forming a smirk. Yes, he was certainly going to prove the seer wrong. His thoughts turned back to the prophecy. _You will be saved in the near future, and you will find true love with the one who saved you. You will rule their kingdom with an iron fist and enter into a war, which will only be won with the acceptance of your love of this individual._ Shaking his head, Aizen contemplated this, rolling his shoulders back and putting his arms along the couch to spread out and let more of his body catch the nonexistent breeze that should be wafting through the open window. Aizen sighed, letting his head roll back.

Now that he thought of it, Adara wasn't so bad to spend eternity with. She was obviously intelligent, and since his former punishment, she was also obedient. There was quite a bit of potential in her to be a wonderful servant, and he doubted that she would ever bore him. Hell, she would probably beg for something to do to entertain him! Closing his eyes, he smirked as images began to flood his mind, along with ideas of future commands if she ever said she wanted to entertain him—stripteases, dances, and even more sensual images of him on top of her and the occasional one of her on top of him, doing whatever he wished. These all had merit, and he felt a familiar feeling of fire shooting through his veins. Shaking his head again, he chuckled. "Would she really do that sort of thing just because I requested it?" The fact of the matter was that she would. He had control over her, he was the one with power! Should she not obey him, he would punish her and she would correct herself and apologize, doing even more for him. Honestly, he wished she was here now so he wouldn't have to get up from the comfortable couch and fetch tea. He wouldn't fetch it, as heat made _everyone_ in the Seireitei lethargic, it seemed.

As his mind drifted back to Adara herself, he found her appearance alluring. He'd never noticed her Hollow hole before, even when she'd worn just that one sash over her chest to conceal her cleavage. Of course, if she'd been a Shinigami, he would most likely have used his powers of manipulation to get her into bed with him. As an Arrancar, she would probably be nothing more than a pet. Perhaps there was some way for him to overlook her status and race, to succumb to the seer's prophecy and for Adara to become more than his slave…

He scoffed. "Ridiculous! The moment that she is no longer of use, Adara Alcibiades will die by my own hand," Aizen swore.


	4. Invisible

**Lost in the Darkness**

**Summary:** "Lost in the darkness, silence surrounds you. Once, there was morning. Now, endless night. If I could reach you, I'd guide you and teach you to walk from this darkness back into the light."

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. I do not own "Invisible".

**Warning: **This is rated M for a reason. There will be language, gore, and sex. If you are not 18 and do not have parental permission (or Author Permission), DO NOT READ.

**A/N:** I am glad that I'm updating again. It's a bit crazy here, y'know?

Thanks go to X-Flare-X for both posting up the chapter for me AND adding it as a favorite. It makes me happy to have such nice friends. ^^

Another thanks goes to ANBU Allysa and Planetary Seas for adding my story to their faves!

Another notice about the contest…NO ONE HAS ENTERED IT YET.

One more thing. I have six characters for the Espada in the story. Review with a name, and if you're one of the four firsts, I'll accept you and we'll make a character!

I'm also working on my original story that I'm intent on publishing, which makes updating an even slower process…Sorry!

**Chapter 4**

**Invisible**

"_Where's my shadow? I used to cast a shadow. Did they turn out the midday sun? It's crazy how they ignore and make me into no one."_

- XIIX -

"Hya…Such a hard question!"

"What is?"

"'If yo' had the chance ta be a seated off'cer upon completion o' the acad'my, would yo' take it?'"

"Why would that be difficult to answer?"

"If I took the job, I'd be feared an' respected, yeah, but I ain't no worker! I ain't gonna git ta slack off 'cause the paperwork's always pilin' up an' all…" I had to think on that for a moment. After all, this kid's drawl was so thick that I couldn't figure half of it out!

"What if there was no paperwork involved."

"I'd do it then," Gin said in a sing-song, grinning. I nodded, ready to report back to Aizen with my find. I nodded to Tousen, who sensed me getting up and nodded back without realizing it, then to the boy who was currently sprawling out on the bed to prepare to take a nap—lazy bum. After shutting the door, I gathered my reiatsu at my feet and ran. I could hear the familiar buzz of Sonido in my ears as I rushed past the crowd of students back to the 5th squad barracks.

- XIX -

Now, time is a funny thing. Three days had passed by without me visiting Hueco Mundo, which probably wasn't a good thing without some sort of counter to Shinigami reiatsu. I had made up my mind to ask permission to return to Hueco Mundo for a day or two so that I could recover from prolonged exposure to Shinigami reiatsu. I could feel my own starting at an attempt of changing, which would probably make me quite weak. Now that I thought of it, was it possible for me to die of it? I would prefer to not find out, honestly. The door opened, and I looked at it. A sweating Aizen walked in and I couldn't resist a little smirk. It was hot outside, wasn't it? He actually looked quite cute (I refuse to say hot; too much of a pun) with his Kosode half-open and his chest showing. I had to wonder how much paperwork he'd had to transport for the Gotei 13. "Welcome back, Aizen-Sama," I said. I was used to heat, as Hueco Mundo was really a desert. There were times that it was cooler than others, but nighttime in the Soul Society made it hotter, as the moon was brighter. I heard my leader grunt in response as he went to the bathroom. "May I go back to Hueco Mundo for a day or two?"

"Why would you need to do that?"

"My reiatsu is changing from prolonged exposure to yours and the other Shinigami. It's not healthy for me to be here too much in consecutive times."

"Hm. Very well, though I expect you back tomorrow night."

"Understood, Aizen-Sama," I said in a sing-song, the familiar rip of a Garganta apparent near me as I prepared myself to go to my home. I stepped through it and began to guide myself to Hueco Mundo, the black reiatsu path under my feet firm and solid—well, as firm and solid as it could get. I was soon in the warm, dry air of Hueco Mundo. If I could sense right, I was a few minutes of Sonido away from Las Noches. It was impossible to get any closer through a Garganta, as it was a safety feature. Who knew what person could get into Las Noches and attack if they needed to? I was sure that Aizen would figure out a way to let Arrancar through it into Las Noches and make intruders even further away. Until that time came, I could deal with a few minutes of Sonido. I reveled in the feel of my brethren's reiatsu, allowing a small smirk as I leaped, as high as I could, going as far forward as I could. I landed on the top of the gates of Las Noches. Stretching, I felt immensely free and refreshed. There was nothing to stop me from being as reckless as any normal Gillian could be at the moment, as I was feeling just that crazy. It was amazing how a reiatsu type the same as mine could make me feel so light. I leaped again, landing in front of the large doors to Las Noches. I watched them open, pushed by small Hollows. This was nothing new, but it always seemed to surprise me when I saw them open so quickly. I walked inside, into the white hallways. I wondered at the color—white. Why was everything here white? To counter the dark reiatsu of the Hollows that inhabited Hueco Mundo? Maybe to match the sand of the desert? Perhaps it was made of the sand? I certainly had to find the reason eventually.

Either way, the familiarity cheered me…At least until I was aware of a very familiar reiatsu signature. I forced a frown, despite my light mood, which quickly darkened, making the frown easier to maintain. I cast my eyes around and I soon found him; Diogenes Ambrosius. "It seems as though the mighty Adara Alcibiades has become nothing more than a Shinigami's pet," he said with cheery insult embedded into his statement. I bit back my anger, though I smiled at him to hide it.

"Diogenes, a pleasure, as always. Come to attack me again?"

"Well, we'd best see if you've gotten soft…" Diogenes said with a smirk. I readied myself without showing it. My muscles relaxed so that I could flow with grace, my eyes tracking each movement of my opponent's. I moved into a comfortable fighting position. He stood straight for a moment before he took his stance. I noted the differences. Where I was low to the ground, he was only a certain bit lower than his normal height. I had my left leg stretched out to the side completely while my right foot was beneath me, knee against my chest. My left hand was on the ground in front of me to assist in balance while my right hand gripped the hilt of my Zanpakutou, Amordefuego. As for Diogenes, he had one foot behind the other to keep himself braced for attacks I could throw at him. His left hand was across his face defensively while his right was on the hilt of his Zanpakutou whose name I had never learned. I watched carefully and also took in his appearance. His long, powdery green hair was in a low ponytail, and his blue eyes watched her with as much caution as I did him. He had tanned skin with black bangle markings randomly marking his skin. His uniform was the common hakama pants, black belt, and black tabi with silver sandals. However, he also wore his top oddly. He had his right arm through the sleeve, and the rest of it was pulled into his belt so that it was almost like a belted overskirt. His bare skin was otherwise visible. He suddenly jolted forward and I did the same to match his momentum and not get knocked back.

We collided, drawing our Zanpakutou at the same time.

- XX -

Aizen rolled over in his sleep, a low groan escaping him. He'd had a bad feeling since Adara's departure, and now, he was having nightmares of her. Why, he did not know. He did not care for her deeper than as his servant who could honestly not be replaced until he took over Hueco Mundo.

_Adara parried the blows dealt by the man, but she was slowing. Her time in the Seireitei had greatly limited her abilities and it was showing in this fight. She'd been faster than him no longer than a week ago, but now…She didn't know. Her fear was palpable, but there was nothing she could do._

_She was losing…_

Aizen finally awoke, sitting up and rubbing his head with a sigh. The mental image and scene of Adara losing the battle and suddenly being unable to help him placed a sour taste in his mouth. He was sure nothing was going on, but it wouldn't hurt to check, would it? Grabbing a bag similar to the fourth squad's—it had the symbol of the fifth squad (similar to a seed pod, it seemed) as well as the kanji for '5' on it—he began to pack what he would probably need. Some food, a bottle of water, tea packets (he couldn't LIVE without tea, to be honest!), and a few healing supplies. He quickly set off for the twelfth squad, knocking on the door to the lab as he adjusted the badge on his arm. Since he'd fallen asleep in his uniform, he didn't have any issues with being in his striped yukata and hakama so that he'd have to change immediately. The door opened slowly and only by a small amount, leaving Aizen to look up at a slightly taller blond man with a white coat on. "Excuse me, sir," Aizen said, bowing in respect. "I was wondering if I may have a few moments of your time."

"Right…Oh, you're Aizen Sousuke…" The blond opened the door and Aizen walked in. He didn't look around—he'd collected a giant mound of paperwork several times—as he waited to be permitted to speak. He also wondered at how the captain knew his name… "So, Lieutenant, what can I do for you?"

After a few minutes of consideration to how he would word his needs, he decided to be blunt. "I need to go to Hueco Mundo…" Hopefully, his reasoning would seem good.

"Hueco Mundo? Quite an interesting ambition. Why do you need to get there?"

"Well, Taichou," Aizen said with respect, "I got caught in a Negación about ten days ago. I recently learned that, while I was in Hueco Mundo searching for a way out, I managed to drop an item that is very dear to me." Urahara arched an eyebrow at Aizen's statement.

"Aizen-Fukutaichou, was it dear enough for you to risk your life getting it back?"

"Yes. It was."

"Hm…Well, to get to Hueco Mundo…" Urahara seemed to be debating on speaking about the subject, and also about asking for more information. "You would have to open a Garganta."

"A Garganta?"

"It's like the Hollows' version of a Senkaimon, which opens into the Dangai of Hueco Mundo." Aizen looked at Urahara inquisitively. Yes, Adara had mentioned it before and he was curious about it at first…

"And how would I open a Garganta?"

"I suppose I could open one if it's really such a dear object to you. Since you got out of there before, I assume you can do it again?" Damn. He'd wanted to open one himself. However, he was sure that Adara would teach him how to open one so that he could travel freely between the worlds when the time came to conquer Hueco Mundo.

"Yes, I just need to get there."

"Very well, I will open the Garganta, Aizen-Fukutaichou."

- XXI –

"So, Kaname-Kun," Gin said casually as he changed into a simple yukata, "What'd yo' think o' that?"

"It wasn't anything overly special," Kaname replied aloofly, feeling quite at rest at the moment with the heat making his mind and body so lethargic. Today had, indeed, been a very warm day. He was relaxing in his hakama under the blanket, trying to warm his body so that it would be cooler for him when he needed to sleep. He had no need of turning a lamp on, so the lights were off as he ran his fingers lightly along the line of Braille for his textbook. He had to stop as he sensed his companion approaching. He closed his book and turned his head in Gin's direction, eyes closed. "What are you doing?"

"Makin' yo' think tha' it were special."

"How do you intend to—?" He was cut off by a finger on his lips as the pale fox leaned forward, kneeling on Kaname's bed. Kaname silenced, waiting patiently. Gin leaned forward, putting one hand on Kaname's other side, leaning forward. He pressed his lips firmly to Kaname's, kissing him. Moving his lips against Kaname's, he pulled away only when he needed air. "So…?"

"I'm older and more experienced, Ichimaru. That was nothing special."

"Hya…Yo' gonna be so mean ta me forevah?"

"Probably," Kaname replied, returning to his reading and leaving the pouting fox to his own plotting.

- XXII -

Aizen sighed, finally breaking through into Hueco Mundo. He stood in the white sands, a bit off-kilter. He took off his glasses, feeling a bit better with the reiatsu of the Hollows now that he did. He looked at Las Noches, stretching and getting ready to use Shunpo. However, due to the lack of solid ground, he tripped, landing face-first into the sand. He spit some sand out of his mouth, frowning at it and then pushing himself up. "Okay…Let's try this again…" He managed to go a short ways with Shunpo, distances increasing. He finally made it to the gates of Las Noches and tried to figure out how to get through. "Hado 33: Byakurai!" The attack destroyed the gates quite loudly, which made Aizen unsure as to whether or not he should remain here. However, he couldn't get out without Adara. _I'm in trouble, aren't I?_ He walked into Las Noches, pushing open the heavy door to enter.

It really didn't take long—he could hear the sounds of fighting and that was enough of a clue. He cautiously turned corners, the sounds getting louder. Finally, he found the two Arrancar and was a bit surprised. He could barely track what they were doing and when they were colliding. However, they seemed a bit even. He watched, flinching at a few of the collisions. He finally saw that Adara was about to be hit with her opponent's sword and immediately went into action. Using his Shunpo, he went straight into the battle and grabbed Adara, moving her out of the way. It took him a few seconds after he had crouched a few yards away to realize that he was in pain in his arm. Glancing in the direction of the pain, he noted that he had a rather deep gash in his arm.

- XXIII -

Surprise was really the wrong way to put it. I was shocked. First, how did Aizen arrive here? Second, why did he intervene in the fight? I looked up at him as he looked at his arm. I looked as well—blood? "Frickin' idiot," I mumbled to him, making sure he heard as I pressed my hand to his wound. "This is probably one of your worst ideas yet."

"One of?" Aizen questioned softly, obviously annoyed with me. I smiled at him innocently. Diogenes approached Aizen from behind, raising his Zanpakutou. "Aizen-Sama—!" The clash of swords cut me off. Aizen had drawn his own Zanpakutou faster than I thought possible. He countered Diogenes. I sighed in relief silently, glad that Aizen wasn't hurt from the blow. Then I realized that it was his sword hand that had been injured. I wondered how that would affect his fighting until—

"Shatter, Kyouka Suigetsu," Aizen murmured. I watched as Aizen rose to fight, which was a bit curious. Suddenly, Aizen was viciously attacking Diogenes. I watched as Diogenes countered everything, but then something very strange happened. Aizen was suddenly behind Diogenes, piercing him with Kyouka Suigetsu (well, I assumed that was his Zanpakutou's name since he said it). I blinked several times as Aizen pulled his Zanpakutou from Diogenes sharply and sheathed it, turning back to me. "Adara, get up. We're going."

"Ah…I need to stay here so I can recover, sir…"

"I meant to your room," Aizen said dryly. I got up and bowed to him, leading the ways through the winding hallways. I wondered about his fight and it was bothering me, especially since Aizen was clutching his arm. "Aizen-Sama, how did you do that?" I asked. Aizen smiled at me without the least bit of emotion.

"Kyouka Suigetsu…It can place a person who looks at its release form under a full hypnosis, thus making me capable of illusion."

"Wait…So in the case of Kaname…"

"He is blind. Therefore, he cannot see the release state and I cannot place him under hypnosis. Therefore, I made sure that he was an ally…Just in case." I looked at Aizen and sighed, smiling. He was intelligent, yes, but that didn't mean much. Considering he was being weak enough to display his injury and pain openly showed a lack of wisdom. I certainly had a lot to teach him. Arriving at my room, I opened the door, reveling in the feel of being _home_. Although…It didn't feel right. Perhaps I'd become too used to Aizen's room. I waited beside the door for Aizen to enter, which he did. I shut the door behind him. "Take off your Kosode," I said softly. Aizen arced an eyebrow and I approached him, getting rather close. "Take. Off. Your. Kosode," I repeated with more force.

Scoffing, Aizen untied his badge, which was just above his wound. He parted his Kosode, pulling it off after it was out of his hakama. I took his arm, inspecting the wound. "Hmm…You know, you got a pretty bad gash…" I smiled as he rolled his eyes. I went over to my closet and took out a black obi, sighing as I returned to Aizen. I thought about what Diogenes had said. _Shinigami's pet…_ I wrapped the obi over his gash tightly, tying it off. Aizen arched his eyebrow. "Adara, you didn't need to have me take off the Kosode if you were just doing this."

"I know," I replied with a smirk. Aizen glared at me. "And now I have to take off my obi and hakama because I can't tuck my Kosode into my hakama otherwise."

"I know," I replied again. "It's not like I haven't seen it before…" Aizen glared at me a bit more venomously. I smiled innocently as he untied his obi, turning his back on me and pulling on his Kosode as a jacket. I snuck up behind him as he pulled up his hakama in an attempt to tuck it in. To assist, I pulled his hakama out to tuck in his Kosode and he froze, looking at me over his shoulder. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Helping." I gave him a slow smile and he sighed. I assisted him with his obi and he seemed slightly more than a little disturbed at my attempts to assist him. Finally, he was dressed and I started to put his badge on him. He sighed patiently. Finally, I was done and I patted his shoulder. He shook his head in annoyance and walked over to the bed, sitting down. I followed, sitting next to him and then scooting back to roll onto the other side of her bed. Aizen lay back as well. "We will both stay here for a few days."

"I should be ready tomorrow," I mumbled, back to Aizen. I didn't want him to get too weak; it would be dangerous for him. Aizen put an arm around me. "Hm."

"And wouldn't you get in trouble?"

"Hm."

"Are you too tired to make an actual reply?"

"Hm." I didn't say anything to him as he pulled me back against him. I liked his warmth; it was comfortable. He was probably going to fall asleep soon anyway. I noticed that he still had his Zanpakutou at his side and shifted, pulling mine—sheath and all—from my back so that I could cuddle with him more comfortably. Well, he probably didn't want to see it as cuddling, but I wanted to make him seem more affectionate for reasons even I did not understand.

- XXIV -

Diogenes scoffed, sitting on the railing of one of the many balconies in Las Noches. He rested his hands on his knees, slouching forward. His back was already healing. Looking up, he noticed two Arrancar approaching him. He smiled lightly. "Oh, if it isn't the dynamic duo," he said dryly, a bit amused. There was such a difference in their looks that it was amazing that they were friends. The reserved Hellmara and the outgoing Dlareme. Dlareme was the shorter of the two, her long, maroon hair tied back in a low ponytail. Her bright green eyes looked at Diogenes with disappointment. Hopping slightly, as she always did when she wasn't allowed to run around like crazy, she looked up to her friend. Her choppy grey hair looked odd on her as she had tanned skin. Her sharp, green-grey eyes watched him. Her eyes were similar to her friend's, just far more serious and alert. Dlareme huffed, bouncing ceasing for the moment. "_You_ got beat by the Shinigami's pet? And the Shinigami?" She asked, her tone rather disappointed. Diogenes shrugged, leaning back just slightly. He didn't want to fall into the sand, after all. "What do you intend to do?" Hellmara asked softly. Diogenes smiled slightly.

"…I have something in mind," he said.


	5. Confrontation

**Lost in the Darkness**

**Summary:** "Lost in the darkness, silence surrounds you. Once, there was morning. Now, endless night. If I could reach you, I'd guide you and teach you to walk from this darkness back into the light."

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. I do not own "Invisible".

**Warning: **This is rated M for a reason. There will be language, gore, and sex. If you are not 18 and do not have parental permission (or Author Permission), DO NOT READ.

**A/N:** Well, now. No one has entered the damn contest. Surprise, surprise. I have this feeling that the contests are going to fail until I manage to get a slew of readers. Anyway, I started this chapter at a friend's sleepover, which she was probably happy about…She likes my story. Anyway, I wonder how everyone likes the story SINCE NO ONE REVIEWS. I know there are lots of readers that could be reviewing because there's something called a Story Traffic Chart!!!

9/11's anniversary was recent. Now, it's absolutely ridiculous, I think, that I had to play at the school's football game because it was 9/11. Ah well. Can't change that. I'm sorry for anyone who's extremely upset because of 9/11, but seriously…

Well, on with the story!

**Chapter 5**

**Confrontation**

"_Do you really think that I would ever let you go? Do you think I'd ever set you free? If you do, I'm sad to say, it simply isn't so. You will never get away from me…"_

- XXV -

As the first to awaken, Aizen was annoyed. He looked at Adara and his mind began to wander. He honestly didn't like the thought of being alone in Hueco Mundo. Well, in all honestly, alone with a sleeping Arrancar that was, in a sense, his only defense against the other Hollows of the realm. His mind drifted to the thought of waking the Arrancar that was so close to him at the moment. He arced his eyebrow at one thought and smirked, glad that when they slept so close to each other, she'd find a way to be flush against him. His arm, which was around her, also made this task simpler. He shifted slightly, moving his hand so it was on her stomach and rubbing in circles. He could feel the Arrancar's stomach muscles contracting under his hand. He thought for a moment and smirked, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to her neck before sucking. Adara moaned softly, shifting to wrap an arm around his neck subconsciously. Continuing to rub her stomach, he started to nip her neck a little. He could tell Adara was enjoying herself, as her arm tightened around her neck. Suddenly, Adara tensed and had, in a split second, grabbed Aizen's hand. Her grip was a vice, he couldn't move his hand. He kissed her neck a final time before looking at her face. She seemed confused. "What the hell are you doing?" She managed to question.

"Waking you," Aizen said with a shrug.

"Don't wake me that way," Adara said seriously.

"Why not?"

"You'll probably regret it later," Adara said, releasing his neck and wrist so that he could move. He didn't, opting to stay in the comfortable spooning position. He slapped her stomach lightly, aware of her sudden jolt and gasp. He smirked as he saw her face flushing.

"Hm? Adara, are you a masochist?"

"I don't know what that means."

"Do you like pain?"

"What sort of crazy idiot likes pain?"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. It's a pretty normal fetish," Aizen said, almost defensively. He was actually quite glad, as he was a sadist—wait, why did he feel relieved that she liked pain? He shook his head as Adara sighed.

"May I get up, Aizen-Sama?"

"Shouldn't you rest until your powers are restored?"

"Yes, but still…"

"Do not argue. Just stay there," Aizen said, looking at her with his sharp eyes. Adara was silent as she stared at him. She sighed and lay her head back down. Aizen smiled kindly. _She trusts me too much,_ he thought, _and I believe I'm getting a bit too close. I'll keep it like this for a little while…At least until I can be sure she's making some progress in her critique of my character so that she can make me a ruler. Do I really need her help with this?_ His thoughts were rambling questions and Adara groaned, looking at him over her shoulder.

"Stop thinking," she mumbled. "It's loud and annoying…" Aizen stared at her with mild shock—stop thinking? Was she a mind-reader? "Yes," she said with exasperation, "I can read your mind."

_Tell me you can't see _everything_, if you would?_

"I could tell you, but that would be lying." Aizen smirked and closed his eyes to create his own mental picture of a certain event. "GOOD GOD!" Adara yelled, shifting quickly and slapping the Shinigami. He smirked.

"So cruel, Adara-Kun." He pushed her onto her back, leaning over her with one hand across her. "You know you enjoyed that little fantasy…"

"That was disgusting!" Adara exclaimed, glaring at him despite the light pink on her cheeks.

"I must wonder…What you would really look like…Doing something like that…"

"I know you're toying with me…"

"Am I, Adara-Kun?" Aizen asked in a low, husky voice. Adara glared at him, though it was more because she knew he was affecting her. She also knew that he was well aware of it. He smiled at her innocently, sitting back. Adara blinked at him.

"Aizen, where are your glasses?" Aizen cleared his throat. "Aizen-Sama," Adara corrected.

"I took them off before I came through the Garganta into Hueco Mundo so I wouldn't get overwhelmed again," Aizen said with a smirk. Adara blinked. He was getting smarter, she noticed. He was suddenly sitting next to her. "In all seriousness, Adara-Kun…How will we be able to keep you safe in the Seireitei if you have to go missing every few days for a night or so?"

"My nighttime wandering that first evening wasn't in vain," Adara said slowly with a small smile, making Aizen raise an eyebrow in curious wonder. She pushed herself up onto her elbows. "I went past the twelfth the squad, who are evidently the technology producers. Anyway, they were working on some sort of band that goes around the upper arm that blocks out foreign reiatsu so that you don't get overwhelmed," she explained. Aizen continued to stare at her. She shrugged. "I have good hearing," she said lamely. Aizen smirked.

"I doubt that," he said before getting up from the bed. Adara grabbed her Zanpakutou, Amordefuego, and stretched languidly in a feline fashion. Aizen watched her, fisting his hand and setting his chin on his thumb before stroking it with his forefinger in thought. Adara arced an eyebrow, hands dropping to her sides. She realized she was still in the concealing Shinigami robe. She tilted her head with a smile and Aizen didn't stop his reflex of smiling back. Adara started to walk out of the room, Aizen following. "I seem to remember that I told you to keep resting…"

"You wouldn't shut up," Adara pointed out. She crossed her arms as she walked, pausing as she sensed two nearby Arrancar. She noted that Aizen had also stopped as the two began stepping from the shadows. They moved in rather accurate synchronization and Adara had to wonder what they did in their spare time. "Hellmara. Dlareme Vorl." She said, nodding to each in turn. They both looked at her and she kept her emotionless mask in place. Hellmara had a glossy, distant expression in her eyes as she held a slight frown on her face.

"Adara Alcibiades…" She began quietly.

"You're in trouble," Dlareme finished. She was staring with a bright smile and bright eyes looking at Adara. The blue-haired Arrancar slipped one foot behind herself, looking over her shoulder at Aizen.

"Please move out of my fighting space," Adara said as she backed up more to create more room than necessary. Aizen arched an eyebrow, but backed up regardless, much to Adara's relief. Why she was relieved was, however, to remain a mystery.

- XXVI -

In Rukongai, life was becoming stressed. The examinations for who wanted to become a Shinigami were starting up soon, as this would give them the three months that they needed to organize the paperwork. The seer was sitting with a young girl—well, she seemed young, but she had simply died at this tender age and still had quite a bit of growing to do. He set a hand gently on her head, a normal gesture towards children. "What did you come to ask of me, Masami-Chan?"

"I-I…" Patience was key with this girl, and the seer had much patience. "I want to be a Shinigami!" She suddenly blurted with determination, the seer quite taken aback.

"And you would like me to train you?"

"H-hai," Masami replied, hanging her head. She was staying in place as the seer moved slowly to kneel in front of her, on her level. His eyes remained closed as his face remained turned to hers. Natsuki Masami stared at him apprehensively. A smile broke across the man's old features and Masami felt instant relief. He nodded.

"Masami-Chan, I will teach you if you need the assistance. However, let me see your palm." He took her palm when she offered it and his fingers traced the lines of her palm. "You will find betrayal, should you travel the path of the Shinigami. However, you will still live on."

"I need to become a Sh-Shinigami…Aizen-Fukutaichou told me I could be like him!"

"Ah, I see," the seer replied with a tight smile. He nodded and pat her on the head. "You will be able to make it into the academy on your own. Please, do remind Aizen-Fukutaichou that I am waiting…And also, do not forget me."

"I can never forget you, Tiresias-Sama!" Natsuki chirped, for once not able to stutter. She was very excited about her soon-to-be future, and she wrapped her arms around Tiresias's waist. The seer smiled, patting her head.

"We'll see if you want to."

- XXVII -

Urahara Kisuke sat at his desk, thinking over the lieutenant that had visited him the previous night. He hadn't returned, which did not bode well. Even though it was still early in the day, he did not honestly understand what was going on with this situation. A belonging was not to be retrieved from Hueco Mundo, it was simply too dangerous. He hadn't slept, as he'd expected to feet the presence of the lieutenant return. He couldn't say that he was worried—he didn't worry about many other than Yoruichi, really—but he was certainly feeling an odd stress now that he may be responsible for the loss of a powerful Shinigami. He gazed at the wall across the room, hoping that Hiyori would actually take her day off today. After all, she normally wouldn't do that.

He sighed. "Aizen Sousuke, Goubantai-Fukutaichou…" He murmured, testing a theory in the living realm. He spoke of the devil, but the devil did not appear. Ah well. He tried to think over other reasons that this man would go to Hueco Mundo, but his mind was running on empty for possible reasoning. He shook his head. If a week passed without Aizen showing up again, there would definitely be some sort of concern that he would report the man's location.

- XXIIX –

Gin frowned, carrying two trays of food. He was a lot less clumsy than people thought, though he feinted that he would drop the food quite a few times. Normally, another student would bring up Tousen's food, but he had to do it this time. He wasn't quite sure what his sempai liked, but it wouldn't be much of an issue. He wasn't going back down to get food and Tousen would eat when he got hungry. He grinned slightly as he kicked on the door to attempt getting Tousen to open it for him. When Tousen had done so—he'd never really seen Tousen away from his small area of desk, bed, and closet, but there was a first time for everything—he ducked into the room and walked the trays over to the small table between the two beds. He set them down and sat next to the table, Tousen making his way slowly to the table and sitting down in front of his tray. "Thank you, Ichimaru," he said softly before he began to eat politely. Gin munched on his food without any concern for manners.

"Hya…Tousen?" Gin asked, tilting his head. His voice was a bit harder to understand because he had food in his mouth. When he knew he had Tousen's attention, he swallowed his food. "How's a blind man a fighter?"

"I can sense where a person is. In fact, I have been told that I am quite a good fighter."

"Can we spar so I can see?" Gin asked sweetly. Tousen grimaced at his tone.

"I suppose…Tomorrow in the training ground."

- XXIX -

The last thing I enjoy first thing in the morning is fighting. Okay, I lied. The last thing I enjoy is making food. However, fighting is right after that. Either way, I wasn't too happy with my opponents at the moment. I was supposed to run around and teach Sousuke about the Garganta—well, I supposed he wanted me to, due to the curiosity—before we headed back to the Seireitei, which I nearly called home several times on the inside. This was ruined, thanks to my opponents. Now, I had never analyzed these two much, but I knew well of the illusions that Hellmara commanded, due to many rumors. As for Dlareme, who was the one currently facing me, I had no clue about her powers. I'd heard rumors of her not being very powerful.

Rather suddenly, the maroon-haired Arrancar drew her sword—which was an odd mixture of brown and orange in the hilt color—and lunged forward. As she came close, I drew my Zanpakutou and put a hand on the dull side, blocking the Zanpakutou that was about to slice me. I felt a lot better in the fight today than I had yesterday, which was a rather good thing. I could show off. This would certainly make me feel more secure in my fate with Aizen Sousuke, the Shinigami who was watching with interest as I fended off the smaller Arrancar.

I first discovered that she was a close-range fighter. If she got too far away, she would draw in again quite fast. Then I discovered that she was using her full weight against me, using her legs far more than her upper body. Throwing her a distance back, I evaded her next charge. Though it left me open for a second, it left her open for longer. I swung my foot around, landing it in the center of her back. As I set my foot down and Dlareme collided with the ground, Hellmara was suddenly between us. I leapt back a few feet, preparing a stance for this new battle.

"Enough," she murmured, picking up Dlareme by the back of the shirt. "My apologies for bothering you, Adara…" Dlareme squirmed, trying to get out of Hellmara's grip and continue the fight, but like a vice, Hellmara's grasp did not loosen or cave. I watched, blinking as they disappeared around a corner. Sousuke approached me. As I was stunned, I paid no attention to Sousuke's hands leading mine to sheath Amordefuego. My adrenaline had been pumping, and I was ready to fight. However, the time for that was over. Honestly, I would have preferred to continue the fight because I knew I'd be jumpy the rest of the day.

"Adara." Example one. The second Sousuke spoke, I jumped away from him. When had he gotten that close, I wondered? I stepped back to him.

"Hai?"

"Explain what just happened."

"No doubt that Diogenes—the one I was fighting yesterday—told them. Obeying a Shinigami is a sign of great weakness here…Well, to most. To some, it's power as we can get close to a Shinigami and learn their ways. Anyway, they are most likely angry because you've been here several times without much of a lapse or stall between visits." I made my way over to one of the cut holes in the wall, sitting in the window and moving so my feet were in front of me and my knees were to my chest. I looked past the dome roof and other towers, then gazing past the wall. A vast sea of white sand lay before my eyes. It was a view that could only be said to be…Boring. "I'm obviously—to them—a Shinigami's pet, and they want any marring—or pets—out of Hueco Mundo. Which…Normally kills an Arrancar."

"Are they found or does the reiatsu overwhelm them?"

"Most of the time, they're killed." He seemed to see that this was a sore spot with me, as he stopped questioning me. I glanced in his direction and saw that he was starting to walk off…Alone. This was one of the dumbest things he'd done, I believe, and I followed him quickly. "Aizen-Sama, please do not wander off!"

"Why not?"

"You're dense…There are many Arrancar who would give anything to devour your soul and/or kill you."

"And/or, hm?"

"What's so amusing?" I asked with exasperation, sensing his amusement in his eyes and smile.

"You are, Adara-Kun. Why do you pretend that you don't care about me when it's so obvious you do?" Sousuke asked, stopping and turning towards me. I made an attempt to read his mind and see where his questions would lead, but there was some sort of mental barrier. I couldn't see anything of his thoughts. His smirk widened as he understood what I was _trying_ to do. I frowned. He was learning, which was both bad and good at once…

- XXX -

"Prepare yourself, Ichimaru," Tousen said coldly, hand on the hilt of a practice katana. By the feeling of Ichimaru's reiatsu and the structure of his 'outline,' he had chosen a wakizashi. Tousen took his stance, one foot forward with the knee slightly bent as his other foot was firm behind him, ready to brace against impact. Gin grinned and held his practice wakizashi in front of him. Tousen tuned out the whispers from spectators in the upper stands. He was amazed that so many people wanted to see the blind fighter who was rarely out of his dorm room fighting the new brat who was advanced. Suddenly, Gin was bolting forward. Having expected this, Tousen moved out of the way, his katana blocking the wakizashi, which Gin had swung with one hand. The fox spun quickly, other hand supporting the wakizashi.

Tousen was slightly frowning, like normal. He did not use his full force immediately but soon threw the fox back. He knew Gin would have to get in closer than he would, so he would use that to his advantage. He lunged at Gin, who sidestepped and tried to trip Tousen, who leaped and rolled over his sweep across the ground. Gin bounced back up, nearly hitting Tousen with the wakizashi before he blocked it. They both were at a stand-still, pushing against each other with all of their might. Tousen was impressed with the inexperienced fox, and Gin was impressed with his blind Sempai. They collided again, Gin jumping back in retreat to attempt short, strong attacks and then try again from another angle. Tousen could stop him each time, acting more in defense than offense until suddenly delivering a sharp jab of his katana to Gin's shoulder.

Sadly, this was quite a crippling attack, as it was Gin's dominant shoulder. Gin clutched it, grin faltering but not disappearing. He shifted, holding up his wakizashi with his pained arm. Tousen understood that he did not want to stop sparring and took up his stance again. Gin cursed that he hadn't paid attention in the classes with healing kido and his grin returned, full-force. He forced himself to focus on Tousen instead of the pain. He dashed forward, performing an uppercut that Tousen barely avoided by flipping backwards, momentarily dropping his guard as he attempted to land on his feet. Gin quickly took advantage of the moment, hitting Tousen hard in the side, but he was soon hit rather hard on the side of the head as Tousen slashed back from surprise. Gin fell forward as Tousen put a hand on his tender side. The fox was unconscious, Tousen concluded, so he had to figure out what to do with his kohai. A few of the aides of the school were rather surprised at the battle and were coming in to take care of them both and make sure the wounds weren't too serious. As Tousen thought, they only checked to be sure Gin didn't have a concussion and that he didn't have a broken rib. Evidently, they were just going to make it so Gin would limit the use of his arm. Maybe that would make the fox a bit easier to deal with, but Tousen knew it wouldn't.

- XXXI -

Sure enough, when Tousen got to finally relax for the night, a whine came from the other side of the room. "Go to sleep, Ichimaru," Tousen said firmly.

"But it hurts!" The fox whined in distress, obviously panicking. Tousen sighed.

"The pain dulls and goes away after you wake up."

"Realleh?" Gin drawled innocently. Tousen couldn't help but find his small, frightened voice somewhat…_cute_. He nodded.

"Yes. It will feel better when you wake up."

"…'Kay. Thanks, Tousen-Sempai…"

"Of course. Now sleep."

"Hai…" Gin shifted in his bed, and Tousen assumed that he was snuggling into the covers, but when he heard Gin's feet hit the floor, he knew otherwise. The depression of the bed clued him in on the fact that he now had the fox sleeping with him.

"What are you doing, Ichimaru?"

"I wanna sleep wit' yo'." Tousen sighed. He nodded his consent and Gin curled up facing Tousen, not really having another choice. It would hurt if he turned away from Tousen, sleeping on his injured shoulder. His arm was already in a sling so he couldn't use it, letting his shoulder heal up nicely. He was surprised that Tousen pulled him close but merely buried his face in his sempai's robes, letting himself be taken over by sleep so the pain wouldn't bother him. Tousen remained awake for a while longer before he, too, fell to the heavy peace that sleep would bring until morning.


	6. Let It Go

**Lost in the Darkness**

**Summary:** "Lost in the darkness, silence surrounds you. Once, there was morning. Now, endless night. If I could reach you, I'd guide you and teach you to walk from this darkness back into the light."

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. I do not own "Let It Go". I do not own "Lights Out."

**Warning: **This is rated M for a reason. There will be language, gore, and sex. If you are not 18 and do not have parental permission (or Author Permission), DO NOT READ. This chapter contains more gore than other chapters.

**A/N:** I hate my grandmother's keyboard!!!

Anyway, I did not thank Chaos086 for adding my story to their alert list. Thank you~!

In addition to my list of thank yous, I must thank The-Kiwi-Lover for adding my story as well!

Now, one of my friends commented that there was some flashback of Aizen taking over Hueco Mundo. That he didn't speak, just killed people and took it over. Then he said to Barragan: "Isn't it ironic, King of Hueco Mundo? Dressed in black and poised to attack…You look just like a Shinigami." However, I changed it for my own purposes. My apologies for spoilers, but I get them all the time.

ON WITH THE STORY!

**Chapter 6**

**Let It Go**

"_If I could see what he sees, do you think I would be happier?"_

- XXXII -

Sousuke and I made it back to the Seireitei not too long after the incident with Hellmara and Dlareme. I must admit, I wasn't exactly sure about what their motive was, as they'd just left seconds into the battle. Sure, I'd been jumpy for the remainder of that day, but that wasn't something many would know about me. I also hadn't seen Diogenes since his interlude with Sousuke. Days passed, turning into weeks, months, and then a whole year, it seemed. My secret lessons with Sousuke continued and everyone seemed to forget about the missing item from the twelfth squad, the one I had mentioned to Sousuke. I had stolen it myself. I used it, actually, and no one noticed because it was covered by my uniform, which had become my new outfit, nearly permanent. Sousuke had spared a few of his yukata, letting me wear something else during the night. I was still intimate with him in the notion that I would sleep in his bed and use him for warmth. He still didn't mind, I suppose.

I found myself watching the death of a Shinigami from afar, awaiting a signal order from Sousuke. The fox, Gin if I remembered correctly—of _course_ I remembered, I've never forgotten anything—had just been ordered to kill the fifth squad's third seat. I was amazed that he had done it, but that mask of his made me wonder just how much he _would_ do for the right reward. I listened intently to what they were saying, though it strained me to listen. "What did you say your name was, again?"

"Gin. Ichimaru Gin," the fox replied smoothly, tilting his head with his grin in place. Sousuke made a motion of his hand and I knew that was my cue. I used my Sonido, appearing next to Sousuke with a flurry of my uniform. I was crouching, displaying my submission to both Shinigami. Gin wasn't dressed in the academy uniform this time, he was in a Shinigami uniform. Sousuke placed a hand on my head, a familiar feeling, so I didn't flinch. He looked back at Gin.

"This is Adara Alcibiades. She is my servant," he commented. Gin tilted his head, and I could read in his mind that he was surprised to recognize me. "No, she is not Kaname's tutor. I have been using her to communicate with Kaname and she serves the both of us. However, I am the one she listens to the most." I didn't move, hands still on the ground to keep me steady. Sousuke finally found it suitable to pull me up. I gazed evenly at the fox, who approached carefully. He was cautious, a very smart trait, and started randomly probing me with random pokes. I became uncomfortable as he turned to talk to Sousuke.

"Have yo' tried anythin' special wit' 'er?" Gin asked. Sousuke smirked and nodded, patting my head. Well, he hadn't really done anything. He'd tried a few things, but he'd always stopped before either of them went too far. I'd become used to his antics in the past months, and I wasn't going to bother going against him. He'd suffocated me with his reiatsu many more times than necessary for me to get the point of it. Sousuke looked at me.

"Adara, take any liberties you wish," he said. I normally teased him a bit when he told me to, so I wrapped my arms around him and let him wrap an arm around my shoulders. I also hid my face in his uniform, tucking myself behind him so that Gin couldn't see my grimace of annoyance. I hadn't been able to find a way to surprise Sousuke for a while, so I let him talk to Gin. I never disrespected him in front of anyone. Just behind closed doors…Normally his. They had evidently made arrangements for another meeting while I was distracted, as I was suddenly aware of Gin leaving. Sousuke stayed still and I waited. He suddenly pulled me away, putting me at arm's length. He placed both hands on my shoulders, ducking down to be eye-level. I looked at him directly. "Adara," he said softly, "we have the other two on our side now. We have everyone in place perfectly in the Gotei 13. If you would like to, you may go back to Hueco Mundo. I will be going there in a matter of years, not to mention that I'll be visiting quite often to rebuild Las Noches to my specifications…And to make Arrancar that are powerful enough to fight against the Shinigami."

"Aizen-Sama," I said just as softly, "it would be boring to sit there and wait around for you."

"You're staying with me?" Sousuke asked inquisitively. I believe I had surprised him. However, I knew well that I couldn't leave him alone at the moment. Although he had been learning and I could trust him, I didn't think he was ready to be left alone. He would find a way to screw something up; his mind hadn't quite polished the technique of calculating outcomes in an instant. I nodded in reply and Sousuke seemed to think he knew the true reason behind my staying, as he smirked. He pat my head. "Very good, Adara-Kun. Then you're staying in my room." He leaned into me, studying me closely. I could see his eyes moving slowly, trying to guess at my thoughts. I could have read his mind if I had never commented on reading his mind, but I didn't bother trying.

Sousuke smiled at me warmly, though I knew it was fake warmth. I smiled back out of reflex—I'd learned that he liked when I seemed to fall for his tricks—and placed a hand on the hand that had remained on my shoulder. "Very good, Adara-Kun," he repeated, praising my submissive actions. I smiled dumbly, not bothering to argue this point. He pulled me against his side, an arm around my shoulders. He had been acting affectionately towards me in public. It was mainly to give reason for me being in his room, as rumor of him having a relationship with me had spread fast. I had been amazed at how far it had gone, as Tousen had questioned me about my relationship with Sousuke. It was awkward, to say the least. I answered each question fluently. I did not falter. I was a good servant. I followed Sousuke as he led me back to his room, head bowed to avoid looking at anyone we passed. Sousuke nodded to everyone as they bowed, finally opening his door and shoving me in none too gently.

I had to wonder if I was a "masochist." All that I would ever be able to find with Sousuke was pain, I knew, as his ego and god complex were growing. I took my seat on his bed, stretching and slipping under the blanket on his other side. I hadn't bothered changing from my Shinigami uniform, as there was no reason to. I nestled my head into one of his pillows and he turned his back to change. I watched lazily, not feeling up to moving and teasing him like I normally would. I didn't want to get a punishment. I watched his muscular back flexing as he pulled on his yukata before taking off his hakama. He had become quite smart with changing in front of me. I couldn't resist a slight grin as he turned back to me, approaching the bed. "Adara-Kun, don't get any ideas," he scolded playfully. I was older than him, and he could toy with me so easily? The world had certainly flipped in the past year. I watched him as he pulled me closer to him, a smile on his face. "It's late, Adara-Kun. You can sleep."

"I guess so," I replied, resting my head on his arm. He was calm, his heartbeat enticingly slow and relaxed. I couldn't resist sleep, as the day had been very trying on me. The meeting with Gin hadn't helped much. Although it was easy to wait, I had put off resting for the day and it was very trying when I just wanted nothing more than to go to bed and cuddle up to my leader—wrong thoughts. Sousuke seemed to be thinking as he absently stroked my hair, something I'd noticed as a thinking habit when we were close together. Closing my eyes, I stopped thinking and left Sousuke to his peace as I fell asleep.

- XXXIII -

"Up until now, you've been watching me as I brush my teeth and get under my sheets. Tonight I'm gonna give you a show that you'll always remember!" Wolf-whistle. Aizen looked up from his paperwork and had to wonder what was going on. As Adara walked into his office, he rolled his eyes. This was normal for a little while now: Adara walking around singing a random ditty to get everyone's attention as she went to his office. Looking back to his paperwork, he decided to distract himself from Adara's random comments.

"Why do you have to draw attention to yourself?" Aizen asked exasperatedly.

"Because I need the spotlight to be happy," Adara said simply. "I am so neglected, you know." Aizen looked at her with a rather icy glare, then smirked. It was a smirk that promised punishment as he returned to his work. Adara suppressed a shudder. She sat down on the floor, taking a small stack of paperwork to assist her leader. It had become a habit. Honestly, if she went back to Hueco Mundo, she was certain that she would go insane. There would be nothing for her to do other than carve things into the floor with Amordefuego or sparring, which would become boring quickly. Even wandering Hueco Mundo wouldn't do, as she wouldn't know if Aizen had returned when he did. Therefore, there was nothing to do other than stay with her lord. _Shinigami's pet_ echoed in her head and she shook her head, getting her mind back on focus. _Masami Natsuki requests a transfer from squad 10 to squad 5._ That was the object of one, which disappointed her. She'd been hoping for something interesting. Aizen was looking over Adara's shoulder. "Masami-Kun, huh?"

"You know her?"

"You could say that," Aizen said, leaning back from his desk for a moment and thinking back to the day with the seer. He had never found out the man's name, but he doubted he would need it. After all, he was confident that he would win the bet…Not that it was a real bet. That seer was full of bull, and that was what Aizen was intent on proving by never going back. An odd sort of satisfaction filled him. He turned back to his paperwork. "I suppose the transfer is negotiable."

"Alright, I'll let 'em know." Adara set the paper aside after copying Aizen's signature. She was a very slow reader, still learning how to read English and Japanese. She shook her head, focusing. If she didn't, she would take all evening and night on the paperwork which was significantly smaller in amount to Aizen, who was breezing through his quickly. She was going very slowly, and was even finished after Aizen, who was watching her with amusement as though she was incompetent.

"Adara-Kun, why does such a small amount take you so long?"

"I am still learning how to read and write in English and Japanese…"

"You don't know how to read _or_ write?"

"Only in Greek, Aizen-Sama." Adara offered a smile. Greek was a halfway dead language in writing, and she'd never found anyone who was as fluent in reading and writing as her. Aizen raised an eyebrow and pushed his chair back, patting his lap.

"Show me." Adara obeyed the soft command and sat in his lap, taking a clean sheet of paper and writing in neat Greek. Because it was familiar, she felt comfortable.

Σ'αγαπώ

"What does that mean?" Aizen questioned. Adara simply smiled.

"You will have to find that out on your own, Aizen-Sama. That is one line that I shan't say aloud."

"Is that so…?" Aizen asked, a smirk touching the edge of his lips. Adara poked him sharply on the pressure point of his upper arm. He frowned at her.

"Yes. And nothing you can do will change that." Why she was being so defensive was obvious: she had said a secret in that line. She had told Aizen that she loved him. She certainly didn't want to let him know just yet. She moved to get off of his lap and he let her. He watched her with a raised eyebrow before getting up and pulling on his masked smile. Adara sighed, waiting for him. He wrapped an arm around her, leading her out of the office.

"Adara…Our time comes soon."

- XXXIV -

Time passes slowly. He'd said that many times before our time _did_ come, but I didn't argue it. However, I was elated when Sousuke and I changed who was in charge. Well, changed settings. He had opened a Garganta, and once inside, I gave him the arm band so he wouldn't be overwhelmed with the reiatsu of the Hollows and Arrancar. We took up running along our own separate paths of reiatsu, Sousuke's a bright white and mine a pure black. As we broke through into the dry air of Hueco Mundo, I felt my spirits lifting for the first time in a long time. I was elated to be in familiar territory and Sousuke seemed to understand, as he put a hand on my head. "Who do I kill first?"

"Well, the acting emperor would be the wisest choice, but there are many other that it would be wise to kill. I would also command the Hollows and Arrancar to obey you and reconstruct Las Noches." Sousuke nodded at my logic and began using his Shunpo. He didn't trip, which I was amazed at. He was already two bounds of Shunpo ahead, so I took to my Sonido. I caught up in a few bounds, as I was more used to the sand than he was, and soon matched his pace. We went from dune to dune, soon arriving at the wall. "It's not built of seki-seki, so we can jump over it." Sousuke nodded slightly, and I jumped first, arriving on the wall and motioning for him to follow. Soon, he had just bounded completely over it and I felt some amount of annoyance that he was attempting to show off. I dropped down and walked to the entrance, where the doors were pushed open by the same Hollows as always. I walked in first, Sousuke soon behind me.

I could hear the doors close with a heavy crash and shook my head with slight annoyance. This was no doubt the work of Diogenes. Sousuke moved to my front, continuing to walk where I had posed. He held no fear of the place, despite the fights he had already been through with Diogenes. I followed him, as it was wonderful to see someone without fear. I suppressed my internal shudder as he continued his way broadly.

"_Oh, the _pet_ brought her master,"_ I heard. I smiled.

"No," I corrected, "the master brought his pet." Sousuke hadn't stopped walking, and nor had I. Although he was fearless, I had to wonder if he was also stupid. My question was answered as he suddenly drew his Zanpakutou and countered an attack from Diogenes Ambrosius. He knocked Diogenes back, holding his Zanpakutou loosely…Well, it seemed to be a loose grip, but I knew otherwise. He would often grip my arm in the same way, and I knew his grip was firm. My suspicions were confirmed with Diogenes's next attack. He was attempting to knock the Zanpakutou from Sousuke's hand, which didn't work, and Sousuke slashed sharply, slicing through Diogenes's arm cleanly. It took at least a second for the body to pump the blood from the arm in a sickening gush and Diogenes fell with a sharp yell, grasping his forearm at the stub tightly. His entire body convulsed from the unfamiliar pain. I looked at him with a bit of pity and Sousuke flicked the residual blood from his sword. He sheathed it, looking over his shoulder at me. I nodded and walked past the pained Diogenes, catching up to him. I knew to show him to the emperor's room, and he seemed quite pleased with my ability to guess what he wanted.

As soon as we reached the large double-doors of the throne room, I gathered my reiatsu to make an astonishing display of power, the doors slamming open and crashing into the walls on either side. The keepers were all knocked out from the heavy hit, and I turned, getting down on one knee for Sousuke; the display of submission got the attention that he wanted, as he motioned me to rise. I did so without argument.

I recognized two reiatsu signatures near to me and flipped forward, narrowly avoiding a doubled blast of Cero from either side. I had tucked into myself to roll and suddenly pushed on the ground, avoiding another blast narrowly—in fact, I felt it soar by and collide with the ground. I twisted in the air and landed on the ground, one hand on the hilt of Amordefuego. My mask had appeared in the Garganta, so I was rather recognizable. I looked at my attackers with boredom, and the two looked at me with their own expressions: Hellmara with a distant, dazed look, and Dlareme with mounting excitement. She loved fighting, I realized, whether she won or lost.

Drawing my Zanpakutou, my reiatsu flared. The two of them drew their own, prepared to fight. My gaze flickered between them and I awaited their moves. The first to become impatient was Dlareme. She dashed forward, straight at me. I remembered that she was a close-range fighter. This was why I leaped backwards, creating more space. Then I noticed something. _Hellmara disappeared…Where is she?_ I was well aware of Dlareme in front of me, but not of Hellmara until she was behind me and trying to hit me with her Zanpakutou. I dove out of the way, barely avoiding both swords. The two friends managed to smack each other on the head with the flat parts of the blades and I had to marvel at their stupidity. They knocked each other out on accident and I countered another Arrancar who came at me. I recognized her as the quiet Sato Zulima and threw her into the wall, a bit annoyed with the many Arrancar trying to attack me at the moment. I finally had all of them knocked out, and I clapped my hands together. The man I had followed turned away from me, looking up the small dais to the current, soon-to-be-dead emperor.

Sousuke smiled at the emperor, as there were no more distractions. "I am here to take over Hueco Mundo."

- XXXV -

Gin was rather nervous walking through the Seireitei, so he clung to Tousen's arm. Tousen was taller and made a rather good barrier from other Shinigami. The taller boy sighed. "Ichimaru, let go…"

"Nu-uh."

"What's wrong with you?"

"I dun like this place. When're we gonna be able ta go back ta bed?"

"You just got up ten minutes ago!" Tousen whispered in mild shock, having never met anyone so lazy. He attempted to shake and pull his arm free to no avail. Tousen and Gin were set to be going to their squads today after a tour of the Seireitei. They were almost late to the tour, but Tousen got them ready at their last minute and they were about to get to the group right on time. Gin looked up at the taller boy through his squinted eyes. His dark, muscular arms were visible, as he'd altered his uniform for more movement, sleeves removed. He wore a visor over his eyes so that no one could see them—well, they could, just not very well—and Gin had screwed around with him somewhat. He'd given the man an orange scarf that he rolled up and tied around his neck so that it was up in the air behind him. He'd also assisted the man in putting on a purple obi, just so he would stick out as a Shinigami. It wasn't the nicest thing to do, but it wasn't the meanest thing he'd done.

He wasn't mean to Tousen, just to other people.

Tousen shook his head at the lack of a reply and they were soon at the group. Whenever someone looked at Gin, the fox would grip Tousen a bit tighter and he'd scowl in whatever direction he knew Gin to be looking in, reducing the amount of stares. It took a few minutes of introduction before the group of new Shinigami was led down one of the pathways. They were supposedly touring the squad grounds for each squad, which would take at least ten minutes at each squad and that would be at least two hours. Two _boring_ hours, in Gin's opinion. At least he had _someone_ there with him…


	7. Holding Me Down

**Lost in the Darkness**

**Summary:** "Lost in the darkness, silence surrounds you. Once, there was morning. Now, endless night. If I could reach you, I'd guide you and teach you to walk from this darkness back into the light."

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. I do not own "Holding Me Down".

**Warning: **This is rated M for a reason. There will be language, gore, and sex. If you are not 18 and do not have parental permission (or Author Permission), DO NOT READ.

**A/N:** Sadly, I'm going to be starting a Cosplay shop soon. That means that the time decreases even MORE. I'm a bit inspired by the song 'Salvami' by Sonohra, which I am obsessed with. I love Italian now…Also, I know it's been way too long since I updated. I wrote and rewrote this chapter several times.

Oh, thanks go to , jadeoline, Madara74, and jcvampirebat for adding my story!

And has anyone ever taken notice of Aizen's chairs in Hueco Mundo? There is the throne in his throne room that is slightly too large for him, the spinny chair that, if you look at a spoof of Austin Powers/Bleach, manages to break and keep spinning, and the chair that looks like it could fit Aizen's Espada, Aizen, Gin, and Tousen in the stupid thing! He has too many thrones!

This chapter is dedicated to AngelQueen17, a friend of mine who has discovered my stories! Yay AngelQueen!

**Chapter 7**

**Holding Me Down**

"_To hell with you, baby, keep wastin' my time."_

- XXXVI -

Believe me, I hate wasting my time on nothing. This was one of the times that I was very hateful of myself. It had been useless to come with Sousuke, as he could have killed until he reached the emperor of Las Noches, Barragan Luisenbarn. I smiled slightly as I stepped in front of and to the side of Sousuke. "Barragan Luisenbarn, you are no match for the Shinigami Aizen Sousuke. He outdoes your power more than hundredfold. Stand down or be killed!" It was probably lack of judgment on Barragan's part, but he suddenly fired what was known by us as a Bala. Instinct led me to leap in front of Sousuke, taking the hit with my arms spread. The pain was quite excruciating, and I kept myself entirely still, staring up at Barragan with blatant insolence. He had no one to back him up, and Sousuke had me. Even now, I knew that the defense hadn't been necessary as Sousuke looked at me. He put a hand on my shoulder, shoving me out of the way a little more gently than his normal shows of force. I made it seem like he threw me out of the way, landing in a pained crouch with my muscles trembling. I glanced down and was halfway alarmed to see that the Bala had gotten through my Shinigami uniform on the stomach. My skin was almost scorched, but Sousuke didn't care. Barragan said nothing but rose to fight Sousuke.

It was entirely sudden, but Sousuke disappeared. I glanced up at the dais, and Barragan's arms were somewhat spread, blood coming from his chest, where I recognized a blade quite similar to that of a Zanpakutou. That had been a fast battle, and I marveled at the sight of the Arrancar that I had so long ago obeyed suddenly fall to one I had followed for no length of time in comparison. I didn't move, staring up as Sousuke shoved Barragan forward, letting him fall—alive—to the ground. He sat upon the large throne of Barragan's and I bowed my head with respect. "Rise, Adara. We must discuss how things will happen here in Hueco Mundo from now on…" Yes, so it should be. I used my arms to push myself up and rose to my full height, my muscles tensing as I prepared to leap.

- XXXVII -

As the Arrancar had awoken, they had all been tested for their strength. I had given my opinions and I had even admitted a few that were more powerful than me. Of course, they were not many, and Sousuke placed them below me. Quite soon, the limited supply had been ordered by age, followed by strength. I had learned that Sousuke had chosen the numbers 1 to 10 as the ones for the most powerful, and then 11 until 99 were for other Arrancar as they were born. Sousuke was working on tattooing the numbers for the ten most powerful onto the bodies. The other nine had already been completed, and I found myself apprehensive. However, I still approached the Arrancar who was marking the skin. I realized that it was a burn, so I tightened my jaw. Sousuke watched my eyes, and I stared back at him as I knew he would want. He smirked at the flash of pain that I was sure went through my eyes when the brander was pressed hard against my left shoulder-blade. I slipped my hands into the slits in my hakama, now wearing my Arrancar clothing. The Shinigami uniform had to be repaired either way. Finally, the pressure lifted and I could feel the residual pain. There was a permanent mark on my skin from a few seconds of pressure. I wondered where I was to go and Aizen motioned me to join him on the dais. I walked over to the stairs to the side and began to climb them, soon bowing beside the throne. "What can I do to serve Aizen-Sama?" I asked softly.

"Don't be so formal up here. None can hear us," Aizen said with his fake warmth. I nodded submissively. "How much did it hurt?" He asked, surveying my back. He traced the burn and I hissed. "Does it still hurt?" I shook my head, not trusting myself to speak without whimpering or whining. "Really…?" There was light sarcasm in his voice. My muscles contracted as he continued to trace the burn, and the contracting stretched my skin, which hurt quite a bit. I almost stepped away from him, but held myself from doing so. Finally, he dropped his hand to the arm of the throne. I looked at him.

"Those glasses aren't necessary. Maybe you should take them off." Aizen sighed at my advice and nodded, pulling them off. He folded them and set them on the arm of the chair, his reiatsu flexing strongly. I couldn't help but shrink at his overbearing reiatsu. "Adara, what would you title yourself as the best of the best?"

"Hmm…The Primera Espada."

"Why?"

"'Espada' means 'blade' or 'spade' and we are weapons at your bidding. 'Primera' means 'first' and I am the strongest to your opinion." I bowed to him with the end of that comment. He seemed pleased.

"So…Shall we see what we have?" He asked, and I knew that the proper answer was a solemn nod. He smiled coldly and rose from the throne, descending from the dais. As he walked, he spoke. "All of my ten that were just branded—my Espada—follow Adara-Kun." He let me into his mind long enough to let me know that he wanted me to lead to a meeting room. By this time, Barragan and Diogenes had been healed, and they had been branded with their numbers. All ten of us—eleven with Aizen—left for a meeting room, and I led the way. Aizen was memorizing the reiatsu signatures along the way to the room so that he could find it later. I didn't blame him. I would have to give him a full tour on what rooms were for what purposes.

- XXXIIX -

Tousen sighed as the smaller boy clung to him. "This isn't necessary, Ichimaru."

"B-b-but…Yo' can't see it…" Gin commented, shying behind Tousen and peeking out at the Hollow that was supposed to lead them to Aizen and show them around Las Noches. There was suddenly a quite familiar voice from behind the Hollow.

"That's enough," Adara said to the Hollow, walking out from behind it and looking at it with a blank expression. "Stop making them feel awkward." Her voice was firm, and she seemed far different from the amused, teasing Arrancar that Tousen remembered. The Hollow released something between a whine and a screech and left upwards, towards the hole they had entered through. The taller of the boys stepped forward with the slightly less nervous fox and Adara watched them. When they were within arm's length, she put a hand on Gin's head and one on Tousen's shoulder. "Both of you relax. Aizen-Sama got through this and this is the safest way through." She was rather happy to find that there was no one around. There was a sound akin to ripping and her feet began to rise off the ground. A yellow beam surrounded them and Gin flinched as the hard earth they were on went up in the beam. Adara pat his head and he clung to Tousen tighter. The taller of the two sighed. They were soon in a Garganta, large white hands that Adara had decided to claim control of safely placing them on the surface of the white sands only seconds later.

"Where're we goin'?" Gin asked quietly. Adara smiled slightly, dropping down beside him and pointing at the large white castle of Las Noches looming in the distance.

"See that castle?" A nod. "That is Las Noches. This is the kingdom that has looked over Hueco Mundo since the first intelligent Arrancar formed. It is where you will soon rule with Aizen-Sama if he so wishes," Adara replied softly. Tousen's face was turned to them, and Adara was sure that she sensed impatience in him. She glanced between them and Gin suddenly swayed on his feet. "Oh boy. I knew I should have brought the bands with me," she said, picking him up and grabbing Tousen by the hand. "Come on, I need to get you two there before their reiatsu completely weakens you." She began using Sonido and—wouldn't you know it?—Tousen's attempt at shunpo left him falling flat on his face. The sudden shift in weight threw Adara off and she landed flat on her back. A groan escaped her. "Okay, I'm carrying both of you."

"It isn't necessary," Tousen replied. Adara huffed, setting down a somewhat suffocating Gin and crouching in front of Tousen as he sat up.

"Wrap your arms around my neck." He held onto her neck tightly and she started with her Sonido, scooping up Gin on her way by. She heard his choking. "It's alright," she said, just relax and breathe deeply." His attempts didn't go unnoticed and he seemed to get enough oxygen that he wouldn't choke to death. Adara's quick steps assisted, as wind was forced to go down his throat. She quickly glanced at Tousen, who was faring far better than Gin at the moment. It took moments before she was leaping over the large walls of Hueco Mundo. She stopped at the doors, letting Tousen stand on his own feet and setting Gin down. Of course, Gin was still having trouble, so Tousen put a hand behind him to keep him steady. They made their way all the way to the throne room, where Adara sighed before throwing the doors open. She walked in a few steps and—without showing her respect to Aizen because she was rushing—grabbed the bands that would relieve the pressure of surrounding negative Reiatsu. She slipped it onto Gin's thin on first and he slowly seemed to be gaining where he was, while Tousen—seeing as he was larger, so it didn't affect him as much—took a deep breath. Duties taken care of, Adara turned to the dais and dropped to one knee in a bow.

Aizen had watched her rushed actions with amusement. He knew what she was doing, so he did not decide to punish her. As he sipped tea—it was bland, and he didn't particularly like it—he gazed at the two newcomers. Gin was grinning now that he knew who was around him. Well, since he knew the one in charge. He was still loosely clinging to the blind Shinigami who had chosen to remove the sleeves from his uniform. Adara assumed this was so that the sleeves wouldn't hinder him. They bowed shortly and Aizen waved it off dismissively. "You two are my equals," he said, "you needn't bow." Adara glanced at the two, knowing it was a trap but wondering if they'd fallen. Gin probably had, but Tousen was far more intelligent. There was more chance that he would see through it than falling for it. "Adara," he said to get her attention, "please get me stronger tea. This is quite a watery taste." With a bow of acceptance, Adara rushed from the room to retrieve her lord's tea.

- XXXIX -

I can't explain how annoyed I was. I knew that Sousuke was just clearing the throne room so he could talk to them alone. However, I had no choice but to obey him. As I arrived into the kitchen, I looked at the many Arrancar in the room and rolled my eyes. I picked up the teapot and filled it with as much water as I needed, putting a strainer in it and dropping crushed tea leaves into it. I set the tea over a fire to let it heat and boil. I allowed myself into my thoughts, closing my eyes as I kept focused enough to know when the water was boiling.

Sousuke was now in charge of Hueco Mundo. Hueco Mundo had been rebuilt where it had been destroyed—really it was just the throne room—and Sousuke had completely changed the way that Hueco Mundo functioned. He was still working on how to get Garganta to differentiate who came through. It would seem that, unless it was specifically his, Tousen's, or Gin's reiatsu, any positive reiatsu would be far further than before, and Arrancar reiatsu was somewhat closer. This had made the difference in getting the two Shinigami into Hueco Mundo and Las Noches. Sousuke was also far less warm—no matter how fake his warmth had been—towards me. I leaned heavily on the wall next to me, pressing my temple against the cool stone of the surface. No. It was a bit disturbing to me, but I did not know why. Perhaps I really did love him. As an Arrancar, I wondered if I could feel love. Arrancar lost their hearts when they became Hollows. Was it truly the heart that allowed one to feel? Shaking my head, I pushed that thought away.

I myself had changed. I used to be a teaser, light-hearted. I had become completely serious and a time where I could laugh was rare. I felt freer than in the Seireitei as I could run around Hueco Mundo…

Until my master called.

The sharp, piercing wail of the teapot made me grab it and pour tea into a plain white mug. I opened my eyes and set down the pot on a non-flammable surface when I was done with it. I seemed to remember that I used to fix Sousuke's tea when he was first starting. He never complained then. Perhaps he wouldn't now. Sousuke…No, Aizen was rather specific with his tastes and interests. I had learned this long ago. I walked quickly through Hueco Mundo. It wasn't far enough to the throne room that I wanted to use Sonido, and I needed time to collect myself. As I arrived, I pushed the door open and slipped in. I approached the dais, and his restricted, controlled reiatsu invited me up without words. In fact, it seemed that all discussion had stopped. I glanced at Gin and noticed with minute jealousy that he was in my spot of the throne—the right arm. However, I set his tea on the left arm and bowed before moving to leave him.

"Adara-Chan," Gin sang with a wide grin. I turned, looking at Gin. I knew he was my superior, as Aizen had stated they were equal. I quick glance allowed me to notice that Tousen was standing behind Aizen's throne, somewhat behind it yet still to the left. Gin was still grinning. "Can I 'ave sum'thin' ta drink?"

"Of course, Ichimaru-Sama," I replied, bowing to him. He seemed to be thinking while Tousen looked at me with some odd amount of pity, it seemed.

"Watah."

"Of course, Ichimaru-Sama," I repeated, bowing again to walk out. I made it to the door before I heard Aizen make a rather derogatory comment.

"Isn't she a good slave?"

I knew he was testing me. I only paused for a moment before walking out of the room. It hurt. I wouldn't lie and say that it didn't. Closing my eyes, I navigated the halls. I knew that the other Arrancar would avoid me, as I was brooding. I opened my eyes when I arrived at the kitchens and took a look around. I grabbed another mug to get cold water for the brat.

"Enjoying yourself?" Diogenes questioned with amusement, leaning on the doorframe.

"Shut up," I replied in a monotone, not really in the mood to deal with him. He didn't heed my warning. Instead, he stepped forward. He was only feet from me when he stopped and spoke again.

"You know, as soon as you become boring, you're going to be killed. Or when you're weak and useless. Maybe when you die, _I'll_ be more important. He doesn't care about you." I was silent. "In fact, I think he hates you for knowing more about Hueco Mundo and Las Noches than he." And what did he know? "However, either way, you'll die eventually. Your loyalty will mean nothing to him when all is said and done."

"Shut up," I warned again.

"I speak only the—"he was silenced when I sent a punch to his cheek, knocking him backwards and flat on his butt. I had used a Bala in sync with the heavy hit to his face and there was a burning circle there now. He seemed to be dazed and I stepped over him with the glass of water.

"I don't care about your fucking opinion. The only time I ever want to see you is during a meeting. Otherwise, keep your ass clear of me," I said, well aware that my threat wouldn't work because I was overreacting to his comments. However, the doubt resided in me. I knew there would be a time when my use was over, and I would be disposed of one way or another. I entered the throne room moments later, ascending the dais to deliver Gin's water. He didn't thank me and just took it to sip at it. With a final bow, I intended to leave. I made it nearly to the door before I heard another voice.

"Adara," Tousen called softly.

"Yes, Tousen-Sama?"

"Take me on a tour of Las Noches." He joined me within a second with Shunpo and I bowed in acceptance, holding the door open for him. I could sense that Aizen was pleased, and it gave me a moment's elation. I followed after Tousen for a moment before he paused and I took the lead, pointing out rooms that I knew he would need to be aware of.

- XL -

Aizen sipped his tea for a few moments after Adara and Tousen left. He knew that Tousen pitied the Arrancar because she had helped him when he was in the academy. He glanced at Gin, who wasn't really drinking the water. He was looking around at the Arrancar with a mixture of fear, curiosity, and amusement. They were large and burly for the most part, it seemed, and a few of them were small figures that really didn't seem to be worth any attention. However, Aizen had tested them all the same. He smirked at Gin. "How do you feel?"

"Eh?" The question was a bit out of context.

"To be frank, I feel quite alive. To be the most important person to the survival of this world's order…" Aizen leaned back. "I suppose that is an odd way to put it, isn't it, Gin?"

"Nah," Gin replied, sensing the answer was to raise Aizen's ego. The man smirked a bit wider. He was secretly tracking Tousen and Adara, getting up moments later.

"Let's go play around with Adara and Tousen." He walked down the side of the dais, Gin following quickly. Aizen had finished his tea and Gin was carrying his water with him. Adara had spent the previous day assisting Aizen in his internal map of Hueco Mundo. Well, of Las Noches. He walked with ease and Gin wondered how he knew where to go. Aizen arrived at the control room, which had many panels and circuit boards. He sat in one of the chairs and found Tousen and Adara on the monitors. Tousen's hand was on her shoulder so that he was sure of where she was, while she was making sure that she was on the right path as well. Aizen smirked, using one finger on a circuit board to alter the path. He noticed Adara stop as though perplexed moments later. He chuckled and Gin giggled, watching as Adara turned in all directions. She and Tousen were both befuddled and Aizen turned the corridor back to normal. He chuckled again as Adara stared at the way to go. Then she glanced up and almost as if looking directly at him with a dry glare. Tousen was speaking and Adara gave a short reply before walking down the corridor and turning quickly.

Upon a few moments of watching, Aizen became aware that Adara and Tousen were headed in his direction. He smirked lightly, turning to the door. Gin sat in another chair, relaxed as he also waited. It didn't take very long before Adara threw the door open. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU—oh. Hello, Aizen-Sama…" Adara stared at him, mixed fear and surprise showing in her eyes. Aizen smirked at her.

"Adara-Kun, I need tea," he said as though it explained everything. Tousen blinked behind his dark visor as he stepped out of Adara's way and then into the room while Adara went to fetch Aizen some tea. "Kaname, Gin, we will have to go back soon. I think we should alternate who checks here on the progress that has been made. We have Adara to send back and forth just in case we cannot make it. We will see how that works, hm?" Nods. "Very good. We will leave after I finish my tea…" He paused, rather annoyed at waiting for his beverage.


	8. Headstrong

**Lost in the Darkness**

**Summary:** "Lost in the darkness, silence surrounds you. Once, there was morning. Now, endless night. If I could reach you, I'd guide you and teach you to walk from this darkness back into the light."

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. I do not own "Headstrong".

**Warning: **This is rated M for a reason. There will be language, gore, and sex. If you are not 18 and do not have parental permission (or Author Permission), DO NOT READ.

**A/N:** So, everyone, I feel the story is coming along a bit too slowly. It's just too much that is _possible_ to happen and not enough that's _happening_ so I'll start in on the main point of Aizen's plan in this chapter. I also wanted to base this entirely on Adara. The chapter, I mean. Adara has one of the most interesting mentalities in my opinion. Well, for my characters. Diogenes may be an ass, but Adara trying to hold everything doesn't work for her, so she goes into everything in quite a bit of detail if given the chance.

Thanks go to reviewers, and to 13sky, crimsonwater5, ShihanaAmaya, and lovexconspiracy for adding my story to their favorites~!

**Chapter 8**

**Headstrong**

"_Back off, I'll take you on!"_

- XLI -

I came to know Aizen's master plan not long after he took over Hueco Mundo. The man who ran the Department of Research and Development (who was banished at this point in time) had created something that Aizen called the 'Hougyouku,' which would create Arrancar more efficiently. I didn't understand what he meant by that, but it seemed my end was short in coming from just that reason. After creating an army of advanced Arrancar, he would declare war on the Seireitei. He also explained tales of something called the Ouken, or the King's Key. It led to the lord of the Seireitei's realm. After he got into the realm, he would kill the lord and take over all three worlds as supreme ruler. I sighed, feeling Aizen shift behind me. Staring at the wall, I knew I wouldn't sleep tonight. My mind was too restless.

Aizen had also explained that he needed to attain the level of captain, along with his two equals. I was, of course, surplus and would only be needed for the time that he escaped the Seireitei to join Hueco Mundo's forces publically. I knew it wouldn't take him long. One thing he was good at was doing what he wanted. At the moment, he wanted to become a captain. I had no doubts that he would be able to do just that without much trouble. The only issue at the moment was clearing the spots for the captain positions and that meant that he would need to get rid of them. His mind had already begun planning, but I hadn't the nerve to ask what his plan was. He would explain it for more than one method of completion, so all I needed was patience.

His grip tightened fractionally and I wondered for a matter of moments if he was really this restless when I slept. I was normally a very light sleeper anyway. He must just be having a bad dream or something. I wondered if he dreamt or was just uncomfortable tonight. I glanced at the wall as he settled, rather grateful that he didn't pull me closer. It was hot for me, and I didn't need him heating me up even more. I felt his breath and sniffed when he exhaled. Tea. Expected, yet still a surprise. It wasn't a combination of leaves that I was familiar with. Oh well, it didn't matter.

So, another aspect of Aizen was that I couldn't read him. I didn't know what was a lie and what was sincere. I didn't know what he was thinking. I only knew if he was pleased with me or upset with me, and I only knew words that he said. It wasn't much to go on with whether or not I should trust him, but allowing him so close made little choice in the matter. I sighed to myself. I had to trust him. It had been so long since I had trusted, it seemed. But I also had to think about how far past the surface I had been when he showed up. In Hueco Mundo, my time of power had been coming to an end, and Hueco Mundo was all about power. I had been completely submerged in the endless cycle when he came to Hueco Mundo through my Negación. He had unknowingly saved me from my fate and I owed him my life. It was for this reason that I would trust him with it and allow him to use me as a pawn.

As it were, I could have killed him by now and been on my merry way back to Hueco Mundo to take it over.

_Tap._

I must have been tired to not have registered that it was a sound to get my attention.

_Tap. Tap-tap. Tap-tap-tap._

It took a few more taps for me to realize that someone wanted me. I blinked away the haze that covered my thoughts and slipped from Aizen's arms cautiously. I slipped a pillow into his arms so there was no difference in grasp and quickly leaped over him to land in the center of the room.

_Tap._

Something dark, smooth, and blunt was tapping the window's glass. I gazed at the moon for a moment before pushing the window open. As whatever was hitting the window was about to tap again, I was met with a whack to the forehead. I pulled my hand to my head and glared out at the darkness. I blinked, unable to see anyone. Then I leaned out the window and looked down. "Erm…" I began. My mind processed my 'guest.' One, they were in a Shinigami uniform, yet they hated the Shinigami. I supposed it was camouflage. "…Hellmara, if I may ask…What the fuck are you doing here?" I was quite surprised, but I hid it with nonchalant questions to get information, and quietly.

"Come out here," Hellmara said evenly. "We don't want to wake up Aizen-Sama." At this point, I glanced over my shoulder at our lord, our leader. Then my gaze turned to the window I was leaning out of. A quick heave of my arms pulled me out. Before I realized what I'd done, Hellmara was inching to the side. I wheeled my arms in circles before I was suddenly falling down the few feet. I landed on my arms and pushed so that I would roll quite safely to my rump. Though safe, it didn't mean it wasn't painful.

"'The hell were you tapping the window with?" I asked, remembering the hit to the face. Hellmara held up her Zanpakutou and I noticed the black sheath gleaming. "…Ah," I replied. I slipped over to the shadowed wall and leaned on it, pulling my knees towards my chest and putting my forearms on them so my hands limply dangled in front of me. I wasn't sure how I would describe Hellmara's position—relaxed? She was leaning on the wall with her legs drawn to the side, it seemed, supporting herself only by leaning on the wall. Her hands were still on her Zanpakutou, which was on her lap. It seemed quite the precaution, but it wasn't a bad one.

"Anyway, Adara-Sempai," Hellmara began. "there seem to be a few troubles in Hueco Mundo."

"Oh? Such as…?"

"Some of the Gillian began to act up."

"The Gillian? Do you think someone's behind it?" I questioned. Quite frankly, Gillian were too stupid to do _anything_ without an instruction of some sort. At least, I seemed to remember that. I was of the Vasto Lordes, so I was quite capable of bossing them around until a tournament cracked my mask and made me the Arrancar that I was now. Hellmara was silent and I glanced in her direction, blinking. She was gone. Evidently, I had been thinking. She had left, maybe to go to Hueco Mundo. I then thought that maybe this was my time to be of use. I was going to go back into the room—climb through the window, maybe—but then thought better of the climbing idea and took the extra two minutes to walk around the open corridors to Aizen's room.

Bowing to the many Shinigami along the way, she eventually made it to the room. She was silent as she wrote. Well, not silent—the pen made scratching marks. I noticed Aizen shifting and stared with some odd amount of fear, hoping he wouldn't wake up. He didn't. I was lucky. I left the note on the table, hoping he wouldn't find anything out-of-place within it. Opening a Garganta with the trademark rip, I stepped through to go into Hueco Mundo.

A shiver ran down my spine as I emerged in the light. There was a certain thrill that rose within an Arrancar when they arrived in Hueco Mundo, a sort of power surge. I pulled the band off of my arm, shedding my Shinigami uniform and folding it neatly. I buried it in the sand, a dune that I would easily remember because I put a large amount of reiatsu to spike into the area of the dune. Now, adorned in white hakama and a sash covering my torso, I ran quickly until I found one of the many trees in Hueco Mundo. The Forest was underneath, and I needed to center myself. Just dropping down in the middle of somewhere was a bad idea. I needed to land on a tree, find some of the Gillian, and order the Vasto Lordes against taking control of them. Well, unless necessary. The Adjuchas were likely to have been a problem as well.

I had no time for all of this rambling, did I? I had to find the Gillian, settle them down, and get back to the Soul Society…Preferably before Aizen got a look at the note I left him. However, this wasn't much of a drawback if I didn't make it back before then. He was likely to awaken sometime soon anyway, realizing that he was suddenly some odd amount cold. I sighed to myself, leaning down and pushing myself down into the sand.

- XLII -

Acceptance to the Shinigami Academy had been a lot of hard work. Tiresias had trained her extensively, having used to be a Shinigami himself (well, until his eyes were cut in battle and he could no longer fight). Natsuki Masami had just been presented her uniform, and was changing into it. She felt safe doing so around Tiresias—he was blind. When the rustling stopped, he smiled. "You must look great in it," he commented. He knew she was short and small, which would make her picked on. But she would be able to deal with it. She'd dealt with harsher comments here.

In Rukongai, it was a constant battle. Lack of importance meant lack of money and increase in outrageous behavior—normally theft of food. It wasn't all bad; the food was good and Tiresias was kind enough to buy her food because her host family had kicked her out—but she needed more and she needed to pay him back.

"When do your classes start?" Tiresias questioned, bringing her out of her thoughts. She smiled.

"Tomorrow," she replied quietly. Tiresias smiled and sat back on his cushion. Natsuki sat across from him and sighed to herself. "I will be bringing you money back here so that you keep yourself healthy," she said cheerfully, trying to encourage herself. Tiresias laughed lightly.

"I thank you, but it is unnecessary. The nearby people take good care of me. I'm sure that they wouldn't mind making food runs for me."

"Still, I…I need to pay you back."

"You do not," Tiresias assured. He was smiling, quite amused. Natsuki didn't seem to find it funny, but he merely rose and went into the back room of the small hut, apparently reserved for sleeping. He came back out with a black cloth folded in a small square. "I nearly forgot, but I wanted to congratulate you in a small way," he said to her, offering the black cloth. Natsuki took it hesitantly, unfolding it slowly. Tiresias sat down again, and it was quite a good thing that he had. Natsuki was suddenly tackling him affectionately and he was flat on his back. He groaned softly. "This is one of the rare moments that I did not know you were going to do that."

"Sorry…" Natsuki squeaked, releasing him from the affectionate hug and helping him to sit up. She looked at the silver pendant again—it was in the shape of a crescent moon with rubies encrusted randomly in it. "Tiresias-Sama," she began, "this must have cost a fortune!"

"No, it really didn't. It was a gift to my wife long ago. She is dead now, so I believe it is best to be used than forgotten." Tiresias was still smiling, and he held out his hand, palm up. Natsuki rested her hand, also palm-up, in his. Tiresias traced over the lines and frowned slightly. "Unfortunately, there is betrayal in your future. I cannot tell who it is—a man—but that is all I can tell you."

"Thank you, Tiresias-Sama," Natsuki replied quietly, beginning to dread her future, but there was no turning back now. Tiresias offered a tired smile as he pulled her into a fatherly embrace.

"I will wait for your visit."

"Alright. I won't forget, and my first break, I'll be here," Natsuki replied. "But…I have to go and prepare…I'm sorry!"

"No, no, it's fine," Tiresias replied. Natsuki smiled, giving him a squeeze on the arm to signal she needed to be released, which she soon was. She got up and he could hear her walking out slowly, as if trying to prolong her time. He chuckled when she was finally out the door, then sighed. It would probably be quite quiet without her around, but he would deal with it. It was for his self-acclaimed ward's well-being, or so he told himself. In truth, because of the grim thought of her future, he wanted to stop her. Would that have been a good idea? In hindsight, he could have definitely told himself that, indeed, it would have been the best thing he had ever done.

-XLIII-

Groaning, Aizen rubbed a hand through his bed head. He blinked several times as his vision cleared and noticed that there was a distinct lack of the Arrancar he had grown accustomed to waking up with. He rolled over and pushed himself up smoothly, swinging his legs over the bed and touching his feet to the floor. He walked towards the bathroom and then noticed a note on the table. He walked over to it and sat down, picking it up and putting it directly in front of his eyes. His name was written in thin, sloppy kanji and he knew that it was written quickly by the missing Arrancar.

_I went to Hueco Mundo to restore my vigor. I will be back shortly._

Quite grateful that he knew the only person who would mention Hueco Mundo so stupidly was Adara, he crumpled the note so that he could destroy it with kido later. He put it in a pocket of his Shihakushou and walked into the bathroom so that he could shower and prepare for the day. He folded his Shihakushou and set it on the counter, stepping into the shower. He scrubbed at his skin and finally stepped out almost half an hour later. He thought over many things, especially the missing Arrancar. He wasn't used to being without her anymore. She was a convenience when he needed something done right, and fast. Otherwise, he had to take care of it. This would be a pain today.

Dressing quickly, he walked out of the room while tying his adjutant badge around his arm. He arrived at the office, sitting down to work on paperwork immediately. He didn't care much for it, despite being in the squad that managed everything to do with paper. It was quite convenient, which was the only reason he didn't put in for a transfer. He never knew if he would need to slip something into the records. He bit the end of his pen, discomfort in his chest. He wondered where Adara was, and it was annoying him that she was distracting him so much. He shouldn't care about where she was, but what if she was—no, worry didn't suit him. He put himself to work to distract the odd sensation of impending doom closing in on him.

-IVL-

In the forest of the Menos, Adara was surrounded. She wasn't sure why she was surrounded, nor by whom, but it didn't matter much, did it? Her life was in danger, which inevitably put Aizen in danger as well because whoever was trying to threaten her would go after Aizen as well. She pushed the thought away, closing her eyes as she mentally attempted to locate all of the Hollows around her. She registered that there was one shape that seemed quite a bit more powerful than the others and it stood out. She glanced in the direction. It was oddly familiar, and a certain feeling of dread filled her. "Who's there?" she barked, lips curled into an unpleasant sneer. She rested a hand on her Zanpakutou's hilt as she stared into the darkness. A silhouette was approaching, and she didn't like who it was turning out to be.

As he raised a hand, the Menos began to "charge" their cero. Adara's eyes darted from mouth to mouth carefully, calculating areas that would be hit and others that would not. Diogenes smirked at her. "Can you prove your worth now under these conditions? I am almost positive that Aizen would like to see how you do…If he knew what you were up to. No doubt you didn't bother to tell him what you were up to and Hellmara didn't wake him for that reason." Diogenes was one of those idiots that told you anything you needed to know just because he felt that he would win. Rolling her eyes, Adara drew her Zanpakutou. The Cero were almost going to hit her…Until…There! The open area was soon taken by her feet as she gazed around. She parried a blow from Diogenes. He powered a cero, attempting her hit her with it. She flipped backwards, barely avoiding. Instead, she was hit with a weaker cero, that of a Gillian. She crashed into one of the chrysalis trees, feeling a rib crack. She hadn't fought in earnest for a long time, she knew, and it was about to creep up on her. She felt something coming up her throat and, as she collapsed to hands and knees, she spat blood from her mouth. Rubbing the corner of her cheek, she jumped into the tree's branches just before she got hit. Diogenes attempted to attack again, and she caught his Zanpakutou with one hand while swinging her own.

Leaning down to the ground, Diogenes laughed at the gash in his side. He didn't care, and it almost scared Adara before she remembered who she was dealing with—an idiot that believed everything required force. Perhaps he was one of the most powerful, but she was one of the most strategic. Casting her gaze about, she finally rested her eyes on him. She had one chance and she had to count on his accuracy being off, but that had been a bad idea in hindsight. Now, she charged at him. He raised his Zanpakutou, fluently ready for her next move. She spun quickly, gaining momentum on her blade as he aimed cautiously. As soon as she had him, his blade pierced her chest. She coughed. Although he was weakened, he was not defeated. She was, though. That was the part that hurt her most. She started fading out of consciousness, so she didn't feel the arms pulling her gently away from the Arrancar attacking her. She didn't see the expression of horror and fear on her opponent's face. She was only aware of the cold comfort of darkness swooping in on her.

-VL-

Perhaps he had made a mistake in choosing his Espada. Perhaps it was a simple mistake in his confidence of Arrancar emotions, but that didn't matter. As soon as the blond Espada was in his office in her white outfit, he knew there was trouble. He looked up at her dryly. "Yes?" He questioned, not trying to keep the annoyance from his tone.

"Sir, there is a problem. Diogenes Ambrosius lured Adara Alcibiades to Hueco Mundo's underground forest somehow and now she is outnumbered by numerous Gillian. She has been injured by a cero already, which even to the best could be enough of an injury to slow someone down. No doubt she will lose this fight if it continues for too long."

"And I should care because?" Aizen questioned in regards to her soft, meek voice. He really shouldn't have cared, but he knew he did. There were very thin threads keeping him in power, and the most powerful of Arrancar following his every command was one of those threads. Should that be broken, he was sure that his rule would be overthrown and he would be exposed. Banished to the Dangai Precipice, there were few things he could.

"If she dies, your tie with Hueco Mundo dies, as you will be grossly outnumbered. Most Hollows are afraid of her, thus the reason that they don't mind fighting for her. It is for that reason that I warn you that she is in danger." Aizen thought over the quiet Arrancar's words before he decided that saving Adara was, for the moment, the best idea.

"Alright, Sato Zulima," he said, "take me to Adara Alcibiades." Sato opened a Garganta into the forest of Menos, where they would be able to see what was happening, stepping through with Aizen, they ran on their separate paths until they broke through into the darkness of the Forest of Menos.


	9. Into the Night

**Lost in the Darkness**

**A/N:** So, I finally got off my ass (rather, sat on it) and wrote the chapter! I bet you're all happy to hear that, hmm? A bit of a cliffie in the last one—who saved Adara? Well, it took me a week to figure that one out, not to mention what happened. Then I had to get it out onto paper and it went downhill from there. Originally, I had wanted to get this out by Christmas Eve, but the gods were against me. Ah well. Enjoy! Also, if I'm wrong about "sekkiseki stone", lemme know. I think the Shrine of Penitence was made of Sekkiseki stone…

Thanks go to reviewers, and to firearm-alchemist, Fixated-Fixings, and BlueEyesBabyGirl for adding to your story alert/favorites list!

This chapter is dedicated to my new RP buddeh~! Yay Sugar-Spice-Chan~

**Chapter 9**

**Into the Night**

"_And we danced on into the night!"_

- VLI -

Opening my eyes, I wondered where I was. Of course, it was a familiar setting, which damn near freaked me out. My vision was swimming, but everything was white. This was something that I could pick out with ease. As I blinked away the dark spots in my vision, it sharpened so that I could make out the acute details of the ceiling of what I knew to be the medical ward. There wasn't much there except for beds for the wounded Arrancar to rest and heal in peace. Left alone, I could heal properly. Looking down, I saw where the blade had pierced me, covered with white bandages. I was probably healed by now. I looked around the room, frowning slightly. Suddenly, I noticed movement to my side and moved quickly, turning to find myself face-to-face with a grinning Gin.

A shocked yelp escaped me, and I promptly leaped backwards from the bed, falling half off so my shoulders and head slammed into the ground while my feet remained on the hard surface. Gin leaned over the uncomfortable bed, still grinning. "Mornin'!" he drawled cheerfully.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?!" I yelled at the fox, a momentary lapse in judgment causing me to lose the thoughtful idea that he was directly under Aizen and yelling was a bad idea. Gin gave me a wider grin, though.

"Aizen-Sama said I need ta watch yo'." Gin was still grinning at me as he continued to lie across the bed, next to my legs. "Aaaaan' that I need ta make sure yo' okay, ne?"

"And _how_ were you going to do that?" I asked, regretting the question the second it came out of my mouth. Gin leaned further forward, drawing his wakizashi. He opened his mouth to say the command and, honestly, I didn't want to find out what it did in its shikai. I moved quickly, heel slamming into Gin's cheek and sending him to the side as I twisted away from him, feet landing on the ground as I vaulted myself up. I grit my teeth, hand going to my side and pressing against my stomach. Bandages that had been fresh and white were now red with a reopened wound.

Gin tilted his head. "Nope. Yo' ain't healed."

_No thanks to you,_ my thoughts chimed brightly, an attempt to keep the dizzying feeling away. I blinked and Gin seemed to be gone. I cast my eyes to the side and saw Gin leaning out the door.

"Toooooooooooooousen!" he sang. "She's bleedin'!" Aizen's "puppy" came into the room and I blinked at the two. Gin was good with his Shunpo. It was almost terrifying, at least to me. Especially when I was in such a weakened state. Tousen shook his head; he couldn't see, but I was almost positive he knew where I was. He walked over, eyes closed as they normally were. I was silent and still as he approached.

"My apologies, Adara. He didn't listen when I told him not to attempt fighting with you to test you."

"No need," I murmured, not trusting my voice to be any louder. My wound was reopened, and I remembered with stunning clarity what had happened to cause my stay in this room. I sat down, the pain in my stomach rather unsettling. Shouldn't I be healed by now? How long had I been resting?

- VLII -

_Sato Zulima, one of the newly formed Espada, waited patiently as Aizen pulled Adara from the blade of Diogenes. He gave her a cursory glance before setting her down so she was in a better position. Her eyes were open, distant, and he immediately was rather angry at her for losing such a stupid, ridiculous battle. He turned to Diogenes, drawing Kyouka Suigetsu as Sato picked up Adara to take her where she needed to be for recovery. She leaped strongly to get Adara there faster. It wasn't that she was taking sides, she was merely being intelligent. After all, even if Diogenes rallied the numbers, Aizen still had enough strength to take him down, especially with Adara smitten with him._

_Aizen's reiatsu was powerful, almost drawing Diogenes to his knees. He kept himself at ease, not letting too much of his reiatsu go at once. He walked closer, sensing his opponent's reiatsu buckling under his. He smirked slightly, pushing his glasses further up on his nose. He never needed them; they were made of clear glass that functioned similarly to sekkiseki stone. Similarly because it didn't pointlessly draw and negate his reiatsu. It sapped a portion and stored it away for later use. He had been in the academy when his large amount of reiatsu had bothered even the teachers._

"_Diogenes Ambrosius," Aizen said with a small smile that was more menacing than kind, "I wonder what you were doing to Adara Alcibiades. It isn't kind to attempt killing your comrades, after all. Shall we remove you from the Espada? Or simply teach you a lesson?" Diogenes was having difficulty breathing as he held his Zanpakutou in trembling hands. A bead of sweat rolled down his cheek as he struggled against the oppressing reiatsu belonging to his supposed leader. He breathed calmly with effort, which was very unsettling. Aizen smiled at him, and Diogenes felt a jolt of fear inside, something he hadn't felt in a long time._

"_Well?"_

_Shaking his head, Diogenes mustered his most threatening look, slashing his Zanpakutou across himself to (hopefully) make Aizen go backwards. Instead, the Aizen he saw in front of him evaporated and a vice-like hand gripped his wrist, making it impossible for him to continue. His heart—if he'd had one—would have stopped, but he forced himself, to turn. His arm twisted and he allowed a feral snarl to escape him as he tried to break free of his cheerful opponent's grip._

"_Diogenes, I will be giving you another chance. Until I have what I need, Adara Alcibiades is your superior. You will not challenge her nor me. Do you understand?"_

"_H-hai…" Diogenes breathed in answer, unable to draw volume._

"_Good," Aizen replied, releasing the Espada and sheathing Kyouka Suigetsu with practiced ease. He increased his reiatsu fractionally and Diogenes fell to the ground with a heavy thud, Zanpakutou clattering loudly and ringing for all to hear. Aizen smirked, hands relaxed at his sides. "Return to Las Noches when you are able," he instructed. "Listen to Gin and Kanamei when they arrive, as they will be watching over Adara for the time being." He walked away from the Arrancar, who was breathing heavily as he struggled to regain composure._

_Aizen waited until he was away from the battle before he allowed his shoulders to tense. He frowned as he remembered the sight of Adara, having lost. He would have to do something about that…_

- VLIII -

"_We're wha'?" the fox asked, tilting his head almost a full ninety degrees. Tousen sensed Gin's movements and nudged the boy in the back. He turned to Aizen. _

"_Should we take shifts or will we have a cover story?"_

"_You are going on a learning exercise with me in the Transient Realm for two weeks. I approved it with ninth and first squads. My explanation was that you two were some of the best students and you needed a bit of a test first," Aizen explained at Gin's confused pout. Gin nodded, grin returning. "We can stay in Hueco Mundo for that time. And, during this time, I will be getting things in order while you guard Adara and make sure she has proper care."_

"_Why're we helpin' 'er?"_

"_At the moment, she is the tie to my power. Once I have the objective of my most recent self-assigned mission, I will be able to get rid of her." Noting Tousen's frown, he smiled slyly. "Are you gaining some feelings for Adara-Kun, Puppy?"_

"_I am not, Aizen-Sama," Tousen lied. He thought of Adara as a rare friend, as she had treated him with kindness._

- IL -

Adara stood in the center of a large room, arms relaxed at her sides as she breathed slowly and deeply. She used the method of breathing that was most calming and most helpful in a battle. Instead of letting her shoulders do the work (which trapped air in the chest instead of using the full lung capacity), she used her diaphragm, abdomen expanding and contracting with her breaths. She felt Aizen in the room, but did not acknowledge him as her hands came up in front of her. She moved them slowly to stretch them before she opened her eyes and suddenly snapped into her top speeds. She envisioned Diogenes in front of her, and thus began her assault on an imaginary foe.

Arms, legs, and entire body a flurry of movement, Adara exhausted herself for over twenty minutes, where Aizen simply watched. He was silent as he did so, and thus he was unnoticed for the most part. Adara finally slumped, having drained herself of restless energy. She allowed herself to crouch down, fingers curled loosely as her knuckles brushed the ground. She shifted, one knee going down to the ground so she could rest for just a moment. Aizen approached her, and she forced herself to stand up to look at him. "I haven't seen you since before my fight," she said bluntly, eyes questioning him. He shrugged, feeling it wasn't her place to question him.

"I have been around, but I couldn't spare as much time as Tousen or Gin. We may be on a leave of absence from the Seireitei, but we cannot exactly sit around here waiting for you. I was investigating this Urahara Kisuke."

"Oh? And what have you found? Anything of use?" the Arrancar asked despite herself. She was curious as to the progress of their current goal. Aizen smirked at her, knowing she was curious as he stepped closer, looking down at her. Adara's head tilted back a bit to look up at him. She hated when he got that close.

"Why would it concern you, Adara-Kun?" His eyes danced with amusement and she had just noticed his lack of glasses. Why wasn't his reiatsu pressing down on her and making it hard for her to breathe? She noted he was holding back his reiatsu and smirked internally before looking up at him, directly into his eyes.

"Mm. As it would be easier for me to act when I am clear on your goals." Aizen stared down at her, raising an amused eyebrow. She huffed at him, waving a hand. "Very well," she said. "If you don't want help, I could always ask the Arrancar to kick you out." Of course, Aizen didn't take to threats too kindly. He loosened his reiatsu.

"Really now? Do you have a choice in doing that? You are to remain loyal to me," he said. Due to how close he was, Adara immediately knew she couldn't fight the oppression. She was exhausted already from her training. She dropped to her knees, slouching under the pressure.

"_Adara, I would suggest you be careful about what you say from now on. Next time, I'll make sure you're in so much pain you'll wish you were dead."_

Was she going to die now? How much pain was he going to inflict? Sweat started to form and her face started to turn red; she couldn't breathe, no matter how much she tried. Aizen stared down at her, dropping to one knee in front of her to meet her eyes. "Adara-Kun, you really must learn to control your tongue," he said, amusement dancing in his eyes. Rage suddenly filled her and she launched forward, the reiatsu crushing her no longer affecting her body under the influence of her mighty rage. Her hand came in contact with his cheek before she could bring logical thought into it. The sudden weight of his reiatsu was lifted and she breathed deeply a few times to collect herself.

What had happened?

She had moved in a rage to escape his reiatsu, not the best of choices, but it was effective. Glancing at Aizen, she noted that he appeared rather stunned. His hand rubbed his cheek gingerly and Adara swallowed nervously. "I-I am sorry, sir, that was uncalled for," she apologized softly, honestly remorseful for hitting him, though she didn't know why. She moved forward and pulled his hand from his face, and he glared at her in warning. She smiled at him reassuringly as she leaned forward to assess the damage. She sighed slightly, placing her hand gently on his cheek. "Aizen-Sama, I really am sorry," she murmured as he continued to glare at her. "Please stop glaring at me so I can concentrate." Aizen forced himself to relax, wondering what she was up to. Her hand grew suddenly warm and she held his other cheek so he couldn't turn away. She was focused.

"Here," she finally said. Any pain he may have felt before had diminished to nothing and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Was there a point to this exercise?" he asked testily.

"I was simply ridding you of the imminent mark that would have surfaced. It wouldn't do for the lord of Hueco Mundo to walk around with a hand print on his cheek for an hour or so." Adara held up a hand in a wave and headed to the door, deciding that, were it anything, Aizen would tell her what was important to their cause.

"Urahara Kisuke intends to hide the Hougyouku from me," Aizen said before she reached the door. He turned to look at her as she looked at him over her shoulder. "However, I doubt he would be able to hide its power from me. I can find it with ease, no matter where he puts it. I will need your assistance, if you would?" the lord said in a false question.

Adara turned to face him fully and bowed at the waist. "Anything for you, Aizen-Sama."

"Watch this Urahara Kisuke. Don't let him know that you are. I want you to watch where he hides the Hougyouku, no matter how long it takes. I would also like you to report to me when you find anything, and weekly send a report to me via your soul pager." His voice was low, soothing. She stepped closer to him and he pulled her into a tight embrace. She stiffened in his hold.

Just because she served him, it didn't mean she trusted him.

His hands put a soul pager into her belt discreetly, and he probably felt that they were being watched. He liked people to think she was his weakness, just to fool them all later. She stood still, waiting for him to release her. When he did, he said, "I would suggest wearing your shinigami uniform, just in case someone sees you, Adara-Kun."

"Oosu." Adara bowed again, grinning to herself as she left.

- L -

It was boring. It was _very_ boring. I sat, day in and day out, just watching the place called Urahara Shouten. I kept aware of his movements when he wasn't in the window, and I don't know how much time passed. I counted the days and when I came to the seventh, I would call Aizen. This process went on for a long while, and I pulled out my soul pager to call him. "Aizen-Sama, there's still nothing over here."

"_This is becoming a hassle. I am receiving inquiries as to where you are from Hirako. I am debating on drawing you back until I become a captain. It will take a while—months, maybe years—but it will take Urahara even longer to make a mo—hello!"_

"Someone passing by?"

"_Hai. I should have awaited your call, but I am heading to the office."_

I couldn't hold back a slight laugh. He was talking about their mission plans in public? He still had much to learn. "So, am I pulling back?"

"_For the time being. Return to the Court of Pure Souls."_

"_Gladly,_" I said. I hung up the phone and stood up, something I hadn't done in hours. I quickly left the tree I had been sitting in to get away from Urahara Shouten while still watching. Dropping down to the ground, I paused, sensing someone. Immediately, I felt someone behind me and spun around.

Messy blond hair hidden mostly under a white and green hat. Intense eyes. A fan covering most of the face. A heavy green haori and green kimono. Heightened sandals. This was…Urahara Kisuke.

I stepped backwards, hoping there wouldn't be an incident with this man. Although he didn't look like much, he was a captain in the Gotei 13 until recently. Well, maybe he was banished a year ago. That was still pretty recent for Shinigami and Arrancar. My eyes studied him. I was nervous, and I was sure he knew it.

"What's your name?"

"Adara Alcibiades."

"That's a weird name for a Shinigami. Why are you watching me?"

"Orders."

"From?"

"Fifth squad." I wouldn't lie. I was sure he could detect it.

"I have sensed your presence for weeks, months. Nearly a year. What use is there in watching me for so long?"

"I am uncertain."

"Who are you really?"

"I am who I said. Adara Alcibiades, no more and no less." I turned to leave, but he put a hand on my shoulder.

"You're young, Adara. Don't make too many mistakes." My hand went to his and I grasped it tightly, throwing it from my shoulder.

"I won't," Adara replied with a glare, catlike eyes intense as she attempted to stare him down. He disappeared with the speed of his Shunpo, and she sensed he was back at his shop. She breathed shakily. Her nerves were shot. She raised a hand and opened a Garganta that would let me into the Soul Society's dangai, which I would have to rip through.

- LI -

For me, who is not a Shinigami, it is nearly impossible to get through. Each time, I have to use my Sonido to get past the barrier before it closes. This time, I barely made it, Hikariyoukai's scabbard getting whacked with the barrier and flying straight up while I fell over backwards, whacking my head on the white sekkiseki walls. It drained me of energy for a moment until I sat up. It was quite an annoyance, but I caught Hikariyoukai with ease. Pushing myself up, I stretched. I still had a short ways to go to the fifth squad chambers, and I couldn't use my Sonido very much. If I used my Sonido, everyone would notice the buzz and not the rustling sound of Shunpo. It could be annoying, but I rarely needed my Sonido anyway. Leaning forward, I began to run.

Here, speed was the key. People were amassing in the maze that was the Seireitei by now, so I leaped onto the rooftops of the long buildings. I leaped from roof to roof quickly, making my way closer to the many stairs that would be leaped up so that I could get to the fifth squad area and tell Aizen of my interactions with Urahara Kisuke. It was exciting for me, even if it was problematic for Aizen-Sama. I scaled the stairs two at a time, taking a chance at three by the time I reached the top. I arrived at the main portion of the Court of Pure Souls and sighed with relief, making my way to the fifth squad offices and entering immediately. I knocked on the door to Aizen's office (the one just outside of Hirako Shinji's) and waited. He called to come in, probably knowing who it was, and I opened the door and peeked in for other people. As it turned out, 3rd Seat Ichimaru Gin was sitting there with a cup of tea. I walked in and bowed to the two before approaching Aizen. "I made contact with Urahara Kisuke."

Aizen had been sipping his tea and he suddenly choked. He didn't seem happy with me, not that I cared. "_Contact?_ You were ordered not to make contact!"

"I am aware, but before I could open a Garganta, he approached me, Aizen-Sama," I said. "I wasn't going to open a Garganta for him to see. I should have been able to use a Senkaimon, but no doubt he has noticed that I could not from the odd reiatsu from the Garganta," I explained calmly. "If he learns the secrets of the Garganta, we could be in for trouble."

"Are you insinuating that I would be unable to defend Hueco Mundo?"

"Against a legion of Shinigami? I doubt it. If he goes in when we aren't there, he will probably have the ability to kill all Arrancar, and it would be four against hundreds—_thousands_—of enemies. That would be an impossible war."

"This may work to our advantage…" Aizen said after a moment of contemplation, making Gin stare at him with head tilted and me blink at him.


	10. Streak of Madness

**Lost in the Darkness**

**A/N:** Alright, here's another chapter. I'm speeding right along here. I can't do much more without skipping over time, as nothing will progress without me skipping over time. I am proud of this story so far, but I am anxious to complete it and get to when Aizen betrays the Soul Society. I won't skip that far ahead, but I really don't want to keep it up at this pace.

So, we get to see a different side of Adara when she's fighting against—guess who!

Thanks to Lulukiryu for adding me to their story alert!

Thanks to for reviewing!

**Chapter 10**

**Streak of Madness**

"_What is the truth my fears conceal?"_

**--**

After he had claimed that my interaction with Urahara could be useful, it did not take long for Aizen to alienate his captain and others that he considered a threat to his plans. People in Squads 12, 3, 7…His own captain were turned into Vizards. I was certain there were more, but I had only heard of a few of the people that were changed by his experiment. I was not surprised when his captain was sent out of the Seireitei to live in the Transient Realm peacefully or die. Aizen was climbing the ranks again. He also went to the Academy on his first day as captain, a humble, studious man ready to share his wisdom with the students. I was no longer his assistant. Gin was. His lieutenant followed him to the academy, where he would lecture the students and then return to see if I had learned anything from the reports of Hueco Mundo. More Arrancar were coming into being, most of them being low-level Gillian. I did not bother keeping track, only of how many there were total. If one of the Vasto Lordes transformed, I would mention it casually. I had grown accustomed to the flash of warm excitement that lightened his eyes for but a second.

My lord was very interesting, and also very emotional. When night came, he relied on the fact that I would be sitting in his chair, waiting for him to tell me of the day's stresses. I allowed him to every night, and I never hesitated when he lay back, moving to his bed where I had grown comfortable with sleeping so close to the man. Tonight was like any other, and I was content to allow him the comfort of something regular. I sat in the chair, waiting to hear the tea start whistling in the nearby room. The room was larger and had its own small kitchen, as this was the captain's room, unlike the small rooms of the barracks reserved for the rest of the squad. This was a rare night that Kaname would be with us. Aizen spoke harshly of the day's stress, of what had happened that excited him for the day that was short in coming. Kaname waited as patiently as I.

It wasn't until the tea whistled that Aizen paused, allowing me to retrieve the tea and serve it for us. It was comforting to see Kaname, and it seemed that Aizen knew I treasured his visits. The blind man allowed me to also have an outlet, and I visited him during the day often in the ninth squad to rant about the troubles in Hueco Mundo, which I had to always advise Sato on how to deal with them when they were too great for Cuarenta Espada to handle. On occasion, I had to go myself and visited Kaname afterwards to tell him about the stresses of my day and we would sit in his room to chat over some sort of treat that he procured. He would talk about his stresses as well, a little less openly. It was as close to friends as an Arrancar and Shinigami could be.

Kaname's eyes were closed, but I got the distinct feeling that he was watching me. It was an odd sensation that had grown familiar with time, the poking and prodding of his reiatsu, deftly searching for mine. I had not noticed it until I had sat and conversed with Aizen and Kaname in a setting that Kaname was unfamiliar with. It seemed he had been sorting out what was where. I was almost certain that Aizen was used to it when I was not. Of course, Aizen had most likely been Kaname's tutor long before I had shown up. The blind Shinigami was very trusting of Aizen, and I believed him to be foolish for trusting the man. I did not trust him myself.

Almost as if he knew what I was thinking, Kaname 'looked' to Aizen for something to be given up, for a reason that he was there. Aizen had probably invited him for no more than tea and to check to be sure that his 'puppy' was still loyal. He had done this with Gin a plethora of times, and I was almost tired of the fox that was growing taller and lankier with every passing day. Where he had once been at my abdomen in height, he was now at my shoulder. It was not a pleasant experience to know that he was growing so quickly without me growing at all. It was almost annoying. I had liked that he was so small. He had been cute originally, but now his constant grin was becoming as annoying as his Rukongai accent.

"Adara-Kun, are you paying attention?" My gaze snapped to Aizen's at his soft baritone. Honestly, I had no clue, but I did not need to respond. His sigh was enough to know that he had understood. "I will be staying at this level for a while longer. After all, it is not a good idea to just leave now. They wouldn't be very limited if I left now, even though there are several missing Shinigami of influence. I will need to wait until everyone is very dependant on me, maybe get a new lieutenant once I make Gin a captain. The same goes for you, Kaname. You will both need loyal lieutenants, just so that we can pull the wool over their eyes with more ease."

I wondered what I had to do with it, but figured that he would tell me soon. Kaname's reiatsu had diverted to prodding at mine again, perhaps because he was bored of the conversation, or perhaps because he was curious as to how much prodding it would take to annoy me. Honestly, he could take all day to do this. "Adara-Kun, I have a feeling of what will happen soon. With all of the new Vizards, Urahara Kisuke's attention will be drawn to what has happened. Thankfully, I placed them under Kyouka Suigetsu's influence. Without doing so, they would blab what had happened. No, now they have a motive placed firmly." He paused. "What I would like you to do, Adara-Kun, is make sure that we have a way of keeping tabs on them in Hueco Mundo. Make sure that I know if anything happens that they make sudden movements or we lose where they are. Is this understood?"

"Hai," I said softly, knowing I really didn't have anything else I could say. Kaname was seated in the chair and I sipped my tea from the arm of it, ankles crossed so I didn't swing my legs and fall on the floor or onto Kaname's lap. I was balanced quite precariously and did not care to go elsewhere without the intent of doing so. I watched Aizen, knowing my mission would be best completed tomorrow during the day, when it was most likely that I would encounter someone. I closed my eyes to listen to the rest of their conversation.

--

At this time, I do not remember falling asleep. I must have, because there was a point in the conversation that everything dulled to a buzz and I was suddenly aware of being surrounded by warmth. I opened my eyes and noticed that everything was blurry, raising a hand to rub at them in a futile attempt to make them focus. It took a few seconds of blinking to see that I was curled tightly in the chair with a warm blanket tucked around me and a pillow put under my head. Across from the chair, Aizen was sprawled out on the bed, looking rather peaceful in his sleep. His hair was messier than normal, so I believed he must have been tossing and turning for most of the night.

Slowly, I pushed away the comfort of the blanket, not really wanting to. I was cold from doing that, but sighed to myself, knowing I would have had to get up eventually anyway. I put my feet on the floor, a bit annoyed that my tabi and sandals had been taken off, as the wood was cold. I pulled on my tabi (which were folded on top of the sandals, set neatly next to the chair) and sandals hurriedly before getting up to prepare for my mission. I had to get someone to start monitoring the Vizards, which also meant finding the Vizards in the control room. I opened a Garganta to give the first order, hearing the familiar rip. I stepped through, glancing over my shoulder at Aizen while the Garganta patched itself up. When I was encased in darkness, I ran along the path of my reiatsu, breaking through in a matter of seconds. The passage became more natural each time that I completed it, after all.

Upon arrival, I inhaled deeply. I missed the cool, dry air of the white desert. Hueco Mundo was a barren place, but it was home, and I missed it as acutely as most Shinigami missed the Seireitei when they were on a mission in the Transient Realm. I sat in the sand, allowing myself a moment to feel the rise in my power. As a Hollow, I knew the reiatsu-charged air would only assist my power level. After I felt that I was decently stronger and reacquainted with the power in the air, I stood, brushing sand from my black disguise. In seconds, I set into Sonido to get to the walls of Hueco Mundo faster. The familiar drone almost gave me a headache. Sonido was very rare for me to use as of late.

As I reached the walls around Las Noches, I became aware of an air of foreboding in the air. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. Adrenaline rushed through me. My sixth sense for danger was making me smile despite myself. I rather enjoyed battle, honestly. It appealed to my inner beast after a long time without battle or blood anywhere nearby. Leaping up onto the wall, I found myself diving down into the sand in a split second. The blast of a Cero went across the wall where I had been seconds earlier. Turning my eyes up, I found a familiar man and sighed. "Diogenes, this grows old," I said, covering my excitement at the chance to fight.

"Really? It's more fun each time I beat you, honestly." I couldn't argue with that. I loved to fight, and the danger of an opponent that had defeated me before was just a bonus. Danger added to the adrenaline rush, the release of the final result more satisfying. A part of me that I hadn't felt since Aizen's arrival roared; my suppressed Hollow was acting up more than it had in a long time. The lack of sustenance most likely contributed. The thought of ingesting another soul most likely riled it, making it more desperate to claw its way free. It was…Vicious. A smile escaped her. Diogenes smirked as well; the calm before a battle.

It took seconds before we were firing cero at each other, the collision of equal power taking but seconds to cause an explosion. Through the smoke, we sought each other out, colliding with the blades of our Zanpakutou. In all honesty, there were no more words to be said. Allow the collision of ringing blades and metal to speak for itself. My Hollow howled in hungry, bloodthirsty excitement. I couldn't hold back from a powerful slash. In a sense, my Hollow was helpful. With such a desire to break free, I was stronger, my power escalating to a rather bloodthirsty roil.

Diogenes had caused me enough trouble, hadn't he? Besides, if I remembered correctly, I had been unable to assist Aizen for a while because of him, thus inconveniencing the man—why was I dragging Aizen into this?—and making me have to do more work than I could stand afterwards. His presence was no more than a nuisance. He wasn't overly helpful, either. My mind was made up—probably not for the best, really, as my mind wasn't entirely in this fight anymore—to kill him, and so my body obeyed my mind, and I entered the fight for real.

--

Diogenes could see a sudden change in Adara. No, not in Adara. Not her whole self…There was a sudden change in her eyes. Her reiatsu spiked, and for a moment, it was rendering him incapable of breathing. He moved his Zanpakutou at the last moment, blocking her vicious hit. She smirked at him, turning quickly. When he moved to block her kick, she punched his cheek and got him in the side with her knee, sending him crashing into a wall of Las Noches. His head rolled slightly, but he was still breathing, and that wouldn't do for the bloodthirsty Arrancar. She aimed, a ball of red energy gathering at her fingertips. He was defenseless for the moment that it took for him to get over the disorientation of being slammed into a wall head-first.

Another cero met hers and she looked to the side to see Sato Zulima. The blonde Espada crossed her arms over her chest calmly, looking at Adara evenly. "Adara, where is your mask? When hidden, you are less powerful." Adara huffed, not really caring for Sato's words. Her eyes were turning catlike, her hollow form starting to surface. She had to kill _two_? All the more fun for her. Sato noted this and put a hand on her Zanpakutou, Amarillachoza, ready to defend against Adara's released state, her Resurreciόn. Adara's mask began to ripple in front of her face, coming out from the skin where she had concealed it. Sato drew Amarillachoza and parried as Adara jolted forward with a strong blow. Studying Adara's eyes, she noticed how drunk they seemed, how dark they were with a need to kill. "Snap out of it, Adara," Sato said firmly, not yelling. She needed to assert dominance to Adara's instincts, to her Hollow, and yelling would not do that. Yelling would probably rise more anger, after all.

If there had ever been a Hollow to obey orders, it wasn't Adara's. Her tanned skin was changing in color, skin darkening into Bengal stripes around her body, while the rest of her skin turned almost gold. Her yellow eyes seemed to glow behind her mask, the moonlight giving a shimmer to her visible skin. Her nails seemed to darken to a black color, sharpening and curving into strong talons. Her hair grew longer, into a sort of mane, it seemed. It was wild, a testament to her current state.

Black talons similar to those now on her fingers now ripping her tabi and sandals, it was almost certain she would be returning to the Seireitei barefoot. Her form hunching as her reiatsu whipped around, her legs changed shape as well. They became more similar to the shaping of most quadrupeds, the Bengal stripes visible on her ankles. She bent at the waist completely, hands splayed on the sand. Her knees bent as she prepared to spring, and Sato watched blankly. Her long, blonde hair moved in a slight breeze that rattled through.

Diogenes, struggling to remove himself from the wall, sensed the tension. He watched the two females, one of which he had teamed up with before their masks were ripped. He frowned, feeling his body for damage. His cheek stung, but it would heal. His side hurt, which may limit his strength and movement, but that was all. He could still fight. Moving quickly, he joined Sato and drew Adara's attention first.

Noise and movement were triggers at the moment, a threat to her perseverance and her life. These threats must be annihilated. Diogenes caused her to jolt forward, claws poised to pierce him. He moved to the side quickly, letting her pass him. He remembered the weight of his Zanpakutou in his hand and moved quickly, swinging it into her side. A howl of rage escaped and Diogenes frowned. He expected her to fall, but he supposed one of the most powerful Hollows would be just that powerful. Sato put a hand on his, making him hold the Zanpakutou at his side.

"You must refrain from fast movements and loud noise unless performing a distraction. She's at her basest of instincts because she hasn't fought in so long." Sato's deep gaze surveyed the white sand that was turning dark with splatters of blood.

"**I'm at the base of instinct?"** Adara questioned, voice echoed with a low, growling voice. It was her Hollow speaking with her in tandem. She turned, glancing back at them. She wasn't registering pain, nor the injury—the gaping wound—at her side. Her catlike eyes were shadowed by her mask, lips curled into a sneer. **"It appears as though you underestimate me."**

"Do I? If Diogenes moves or yells, you'll attack him. If I do the same, you will attack me because your Hollow thirsts for blood, and feeling threatened is the excuse that your inner Hollow is searching for. Do you even register that you're injured? That you could die from losing blood?" Sato was calm, explaining patiently. Adara didn't reply, slowly turning, poised as a predator. Diogenes took his stance quickly, a bit too quickly.

Adara launched into another attack, lunging at the Espada member. He held his Zanpakutou in defense, countering her talons. Adara gained a smirk as her palm landed on the flat of the blade. Her talons suddenly curled around the Zanpakutou, ripping it from Diogenes's grasp and throwing it out of the way of her prey. Diogenes stared at her in shock, but the only thing he could do was attempt to destroy her power. It would anger her power, but maybe he could do it fast enough that she would lose her power? His fist moved quickly, slamming into her mask in its center, a Bala immediately slamming into the mask. It cracked but didn't fall as Adara's talons slammed into his side, ripping him apart. He disintegrated into black, the way a Hollow died. Pieces of her mask started to fall from her face as the Bengal stripes faded, her skin going back to its normal tanned form. Her body turned back into its sealed form and, as her mask fell and her eyes shifted from their catlike quality, she sank to the ground.

Sato cautiously approached Adara, knowing to move slowly because the losing of one's mask would make them feel unsafe, anxious. Feeling threatened was dangerous for the attacker. Not the victim. She knelt in front of Adara, whose unfocused eyes rose to hers. She was in her sealed form, weak from the injury and sudden expulsion of most of her energy. Her mask was gone, and her forehead was bleeding. Blood made its way down her nose, splitting to go down to her mouth. Her lips were pressed into a firm line as she seemed to gain her thoughts back. Sato waited patiently, looking over the Arrancar.

"Are you feeling more released?" she asked finally, tone as quiet as ever. She had sensed someone midway through the fight. Someone that Adara may not feel comfortable with. As her eyes cleared and Adara nodded, Sato noticed a spark of fear flash in her eyes. Suddenly, Adara turned her whole body, not noticing the blood falling down her side. Her body must be desensitized, but this didn't matter. Not anymore, not with cold brown eyes staring into hers.

The other two invading Hueco Mundo had their own expressions, Gin sitting on the top of the main wall and swinging his legs. Tousen was standing next to Gin. Tousen seemed more attentive, but Sato knew Gin was paying close attention as Aizen pulled Adara to her feet. When she stumbled, he deftly put an arm around her to steady her. He walked her carefully, and while she tried to support herself, she stumbled. Aizen held her arm tightly, knowing that he would have to let her heal here if she could make it. "Depend on me," he breathed, seeming annoyed at her lack of wish to be close. Then he looked down and switched sides, letting Adara's uninjured side be against him. He looked to Gin and Tousen, nodding at the large doors of Hueco Mundo.

They would have to find a new member for the Espada, though who that would be was currently up for grabs. As Adara stumbled next to him, Aizen thought about how the Arrancar was so beat up. Sure, she had won the battle, but if Sato had attacked her, she would be dead. There was no question of that. Perhaps she wasn't as powerful as he had thought. He should pit her against some other Arrancar and see how she fared when she was healed.

--

Urahara Kisuke sat in his home, Urahara Shouten. He was staring out the window at the moon. That Shinigami had opened some gateway, but it didn't feel like a Senkaimon. What had she used? Her reiatsu was odd…Maybe she was not what she seemed to be.


End file.
